


Sono come sono

by volleylover_09



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «È che Simone mi ha lasciato.»«E questo lo sappiamo tutti.»«Ho bisogno di una birra.»





	1. e non ti chiederò perdono

**Author's Note:**

> Non pensavo di tornare a scrivere su di loro, e invece eccomi qua, con i miei Uros e Anza.  
> Il tema sempre allegro, si riparte dall'accenno che ho fatto su di loro in "Share the love"...se non l'avete letta, fa niente, il succo è che SI SONO LASCIATI.  
> Sentivo il bisogno di ridare un po' di dignità al #poveroAnza, che è stato zerbinato in ogni mia storia.  
> Bando alle ciance, cominciamo. Spero vi piaccia, fatemelo sapere ovunque vi va, con kudos, commenti, twitter o curiouscat, ormai sapete tutti i posti in cui bazzico. :)  
> Buona lettura e un grande abbraccio.

Era sempre Francia contro Serbia.

Sistematicamente si ripeteva quel binomio, un po’ come Trento contro Perugia in qualsiasi semifinale negli ultimi anni. Sistematicamente vinceva la Francia, o nel voler essere pignoli vinceva Jenia, che si era rivelato un mago del joystick.

Uros rise sgraziatamente, mentre prendeva l’ennesimo sorso dalla birra che teneva nella mano destra e cercava di non far tremolare il telefono nella sinistra. Inquadrò prima Srecko, seduto per terra con le gambe allungate davanti a sé, ormai arreso alla sconfitta, poi si voltò verso Jenia e gli puntò addosso l’obiettivo, cogliendo il momento di esultanza dell’ultimo goal che aveva chiuso la partita.

Caricò la story su Instagram e lasciò cadere il telefono accanto a sé sul divano, restando a fissare lo schermo della televisione che rendeva alla Serbia un punteggio impietoso in quella serata di nullafacenza a casa sua.

Soffocò uno sbadiglio, sentendo subito Jenia rispondergli col solito tono divertito.

«Sei già stanco Kovacevic?» esclamò pungolandolo sul fianco «O sei solo stanco di perdere?»

Uros gli lanciò in faccia un cuscino, senza riuscire a prenderlo, e fece una smorfia.

«Meno male che a pallavolo giochiamo meglio che alla play, vero brate?» affermò Uros, rivolgendosi al compagno di Nazionale «Mi pare di ricordare che ai Mondiali non avete fatto una gran figura, voi mangiarane, o no?»

«Bastardo.» fu l’unico commento di Grebennikov, che riprese in mano il joystick. «Dai, facciamo l’ultima e poi andiamo a letto.»

Uros notò il sorriso di nuovo sulle labbra del libero, intanto che avviava una nuova partita.

Srecko si alzò, stiracchiandosi. «Pensaci tu, io con quello lì non ci gioco più.»

Lo schiacciatore scosse la testa, mettendosi a gambe incrociate sul divano, l’attenzione tutta verso il televisore. Il suono del campanello coprì il fischio d’inizio e già la palla era passata tra i piedi di un maledetto francese.

Uros sospirò. «Brate, vai tu che non mi posso distrarre.»

«Tanto perderai comunque.» dichiarò convinto il francese, commento che spinse Uros ad accanirsi ancora di più sul joystick.

Era talmente preso dalla partita e dalle imprecazioni che gli uscivano dalla bocca, che si accorse appena dei rumori dietro di sé.

La porta che si chiudeva. Un giaccone che si sfilava. Una presenza che si sedeva senza invito sul bracciolo della poltrona di fianco a lui.

Uros lanciò una veloce occhiata alla sua sinistra. _Ugh, Giannelli._

«Che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere a letto a quest’ora?»

Simone lo ignorò, preferendo salutare gli altri due compagni di squadra e facendosi raccontare della serata.

Uros si limitò ad ascoltare le loro chiacchiere, di come aveva visto la story di Instagram e aveva deciso di raggiungerli. Sorrise al pensiero che non se l’era nemmeno presa perchè non l’aveva invitato. Con lui era così. Ti si presentava a sorpresa sullo zerbino di casa, con gli occhi da cucciolo smarrito, e ti costringeva ad ospitarlo per la serata. A volte addirittura riusciva a farsi lasciare un lato del letto. Lui non era mai stato così magnanimo col compagno di squadra.

«Uros, almeno rispondimi!»

Si riscosse e notò che Jenia aveva messo in pausa il gioco, a causa della sua mancanza di attenzione, borbottando che non c’era gusto nel vincere così a tavolino.

«No, tendo a non parlare con chi viene a casa mia senza portare alcool.»

Riprese il telefono, scorrendo le story di Instagram, giusto per dare l’impressione di stare facendo qualcosa. Si fermò su un video postato da Zaytsev che inquadrava un tavolo di legno in un pub di Modena attorno a cui si stava svolgendo un’accanita partita a carte.

«Io veramente non ho portato niente.» confessò Srecko, grattandosi la nuca con aria imbarazzata.

«Nemmeno io.» gli fece eco Grebennikov.

Uros tornò indietro per rivedere la story. Al tavolo c’erano Rossini, Anzani e Urnaut, circondati da bicchieri di birra mezzi vuoti.

«Tu sei serbo» disse con convinzione, alzando gli occhi verso il centrale «E tu...tu sei compagno di nazionale di Earvin.»

Giannelli borbottò qualcosa sottovoce, in mezzo a cui Uros colse soltanto un nome che proprio non voleva sentire.

«Che hai detto, scusa?»

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, seguendo il palleggiatore alzarsi e mettersi davanti a lui, le mani sui fianchi in una posa che già lo giudicava.

«Ho detto che è normale che Simone ti abbia lasciato, visto come ti comporti con noi, chissà cosa combinavi a lui.»

Uros si alzò di scatto con fare prepotente, arrivandogli ad un palmo di naso, e Simone indietreggiò subito, preoccupato. Si rese solo conto della mano di Srecko che gli teneva la spalla e gli mormorava in serbo di smetterla.

«Senti, ti vediamo tutti scocciato e con la faccia appesa da mesi.» azzardò il palleggiatore facendo un passo verso il compagno «Pensavo avreste risolto e invece no...poi stai sempre attaccato a quell’app e insomma, non so cosa pensare!»

Simone allargò le braccia, mentre Uros si lasciava cadere a peso morto di nuovo sul divano. I tre compagni gli si accomodarono davanti osservandolo in attesa.

«È che Simone mi ha lasciato.» esalò qualche momento dopo, alzando appena le spalle.

Giannelli si passò una mano sul viso, sospirando pesantemente.

«E questo lo sappiamo tutti.» tagliò corto, cercando di arrivare al nocciolo della questione, quando Jenia lo interruppe e si inserì nel discorso.

«Comunque non abbiamo capito che gli hai fatto per farti lasciare così di botto.»

Uros fece una smorfia, massaggiandosi le tempie, al ricordo di quei mesi passati tra una lite e un silenzio.

«Ho bisogno di una birra.» sibilò, alzandosi, quando la mano di Srecko si allungò per bloccarlo e spingerlo di nuovo a sedere.

Uros gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e si riaccomodò sconfitto contro i cuscini. Qualcosa gli diceva che quella sera non sarebbe scampato a quell’inquisizione.

«Hai bisogno di parlare con i tuoi compagni.» insistette Simone, allungando una mano per stringere il ginocchio del serbo.

Uros passò lo sguardo dal sorriso incoraggiante di Simone, alla sua mano, per poi tornare al viso dell’altro, che con una smorfia si staccò da lui e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

«Ma come andavano le cose prima?» chiese Jenia, cercando di capire qualcosa tra le poche parole che il serbo si era fatto estorcere.

Uros chiuse gli occhi sospirando. Era riuscito quasi sempre ad ingannare la sua mente, aggirando il problema e immergendosi nelle serate fuori, circondandosi di risate e birra. D’altra parte, era la cosa che gli riusciva meglio, forse addirittura meglio dello schiacciare nel campo avversario. Aveva fatto un patto con se stesso di non pensarci e così era stato, o quasi.

Capitava, quando si addormentava sul divano davanti alla tv, che si svegliasse di soprassalto, con la schiena a pezzi e una domanda sulla punta della lingua. _Dov’era Simone?_

Già, dov’era?

La mente tornava a quella domanda e poi gli occhi finivano per trovarselo davanti in quella domenica di ottobre a Perugia, in una finale che sapeva di riscatto e l’aveva visto alzare quella coppa che tanto lui stesso aveva anelato. Aveva stretto le labbra, mentre in cuor suo si sentiva orgoglioso e felice per l’altro, nonostante tutto.

Capitava, quando era stato lo schiacciatore a vincere una coppa ben più pesante, e tra i festeggiamenti si era chiesto se Simone avesse visto la partita e se fosse stato fiero del premio che gli avevano dato.

«...male» riassunse tutto in quella parola e incrociò le braccia, imitando la posa del palleggiatore che si stava innervosendo ogni secondo di più.

«Ma perchè? Litigavate per qualcosa?» si ostinò Lisinac, in tono pacato «O era per la distanza?»

Uros arricciò le labbra, gesticolando con la mano, come per escludere quella possibilità.

«No, non per quello, anche se saliva più lui rispetto a quanto scendessi io» si lasciò andare, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «È che diceva che non gli dimostravo niente.»

Osservò con sconfitta i compagni che si lanciavano occhiate silenziose l’uno con l’altro.

«Allora? Che avete da guardarvi così?» sbottò di colpo lo schiacciatore, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essere stato messo all’angolo da quel trio di massimi esperti in quanto a relazioni durature.

_Cristo, ci mancava solo Russell e avrebbero fatto poker._

Pensò che non si sapeva nemmeno scegliere gli amici.

«Uros, non ci vuole molto a far capire a qualcuno che ci tieni, dai!» allargò le braccia Jenia, con aria ovvia «Glielo avrai detto ogni tanto che lo amavi, no?»

Il serbo rimase in silenzio, la mente proiettata a cercare un ricordo del genere a cui poter aggrapparsi. Si passò una mano sulla nuca con fare inquieto.

«Lo portavi ogni tanto a cena fuori?» sorrise Srecko, salvo poi essere smontato dall’espressione neutra del connazionale. «Almeno al cinema?»

Uros ridacchiò, tirando su le spalle.

«Sì, una volta siamo andati al cinema.» annuì con la testa, un angolo della bocca che si alzava maliziosamente «Gli ho fatto un pompino durante il film.»

Di nuovo il silenzio fece da padrone e di nuovo facce preoccupate si fissarono a vicenda.

«Che c’è?» si azzardò a dire, prima di vedere Giannelli che gonfiava il petto mentre prendeva fiato.

«Un pompino al cinema?!» gridò subito dopo il palleggiatore, paonazzo, agitando le braccia a destra e a manca. «Ma Anza è stato un santo a sopportarti fino ad ora. Un santo!»

Uros affondò di nuovo nella spalliera del divano, ascoltando i commenti increduli di Srecko e Jenia che si accavallavano nella foga.

Qualche minuto dopo, quando si furono calmate le acque e Giannelli ebbe riacquistato il solito colorito pallido di sempre, Grebennikov prese la parola.

«Ora ci racconti tutto nel dettaglio.» esclamò in tono serio «Dall’inizio fino alla debacle, e vediamo come si può rimediare.»

Uros li osservò uno ad uno e corresse il pensiero di poco prima. Forse erano proprio quelli gli amici di cui aveva bisogno.

«E va bene.»

***

_Perugia, fine Aprile 2018_

_Con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto da più tempo di quanto riuscisse a ricordare, a mala pena si accorse di Simone che si era sporto da sopra il divano dove si era accasciato e gli aveva poggiato le mani sulle sue spalle._

_«Stai ancora così per ieri?»_

_Quel tono morbido gli fece stringere lo stomaco, mentre si voltava verso la voce del compagno. Quello a cui faceva riferimento era una lite, l’ennesima, e a dirla tutta nemmeno si ricordava più per cosa. Non sapeva nemmeno perchè se ne stesse con quell’espressione afflitta a ciondolare dalla mattina alla sera nell’appartamento di Simone a Perugia. Eppure erano passate due settimane dalla sconfitta subita lì nelle semifinali dei playoff, che Simone aveva vinto con la squadra umbra, passando alla fase finale._

_«No, no.» mormorò scuotendo la testa, come a rafforzare quell’affermazione lasciata lì sul vago. Rimase in silenzio, senza sapere che altro dire._

_Sentì il tocco delle labbra di Simone sulla guancia, il suo sorriso sulla pelle e chiuse gli occhi._

_«Allora per cosa hai il broncio?» sorrise di nuovo Anzani, lasciando che le mani vagassero lungo le braccia dell’altro lasciate scoperte dalla t-shirt che portava._

_Uros si scostò, chinandosi in avanti coi gomiti sulle ginocchia, pensieroso._

_Sentì un sospiro sconfitto venire dal compagno e se ne scoprì incredibilmente infastidito._

_«Vuoi venire stasera? Così stai un po’ con Bata e Potke?» gli propose infine Simone aggirando il divano e ponendoglisi davanti, in un ultimo tentativo di risolvere il malumore dell’altro._

_Uros si alzò e fece qualche passo per il salotto, mentre un sorriso amaro gli si apriva sulle labbra._

_«E secondo te io ho voglia di vederli?» chiese retoricamente, passandosi una mano sui capelli ancora piuttosto corti. Mise le mani in tasca e gli voltò la schiena, scomparendo in cucina._

_Anzani lo seguì a passo di marcia. «Non lo so, perchè non mi dici mai niente!»_

_Uros parve non sentirlo, mentre si versava del caffè rimasto nella macchinetta e ormai freddo. Lo zuccherò e lo bevve con una smorfia prima di girarsi nuovamente verso il compagno._

_«Non capisci come mi sono sentito quest’anno, non lo puoi capire.» dichiarò in tono duro, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi. Il lampo di sofferenza che si palesò in maniera evidente nello sguardo dell’altro non lo fece vacillare nemmeno per un attimo._

_Anzani si premette con due dita la base del naso, inspirando a fondo prima di replicare._

_«Mi stai seriamente rinfacciando quello che mi sono guadagnato quest’anno? Davvero Uros?» gli gridò addosso, ormai in preda alla rabbia che l’altro gli aveva tirato fuori con le sue parole «Io che non ho mai vinto niente in vita mia e adesso che sono arrivati dei risultati, te ne esci con questa cosa che non ti capisco? Tu sei pazzo.»_

_Uros strinse la mascella._

_«No che non capisci, accidenti!» sbatté il pugno sul bancone della cucina, furioso «Non capisci che volevo continuare a giocare e invece no, sono costretto qui, a perdere tempo finchè non torni, a fare cosa eh? Mentre aspetto che mi chiami Grbic per il ritiro...»_

_Anzani si passò le mani sul viso con aria incredula e stanca, mentre usciva dalla cucina e si avviava verso la porta d’ingresso._

_«Sei costretto qui...» ripeté Simone, sbuffando e infilandosi la giacca «Dovresti essere contento per me e basta, invece non te ne frega niente. Dimmi se questo è amore.»_

_Allargò le braccia, intanto che Uros lo fissava con lo sguardo duro._

_«Ti sono stato vicino durante l’infortunio, durante le sconfitte, ogni volta.» continuò, afferrando portafoglio e chiavi della macchina «E quando sono io ad aver bisogno del tuo sostegno, te ne freghi, come sempre, perchè sei solo un egoista, ecco cosa sei.»_

_«Me ne torno a casa mia.» aveva risposto di getto Uros, facendo già qualche passo verso la camera._

_Anzani, dalla porta, strinse le labbra in una smorfia delusa._

_«Ecco bravo, torna a Trento.»_

_«Veramente intendevo a Belgrado.»_

_Sentì la porta che sbatteva e il silenzio che si trascinava dietro. Lo schiacciatore strinse i pugni, cercando di riprendere lucidità, mentre gli si affacciava nella mente il pensiero sempre più concreto che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui avrebbe messo piede in quella casa._

***

«In che senso “l’ultima volta”?»

Jenia spezzò il silenzio che si era creato dopo la fine del racconto del serbo.

Uros sospirò e si alzò, stirandosi.

«L’ultima volta perchè poi sono tornato in Serbia e Simone si è trasferito a Modena.» spiegò, mentre andava in cucina a farsi un caffè. Qualcosa gli suggeriva che sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

Il resto della combriccola lo seguì e si spostò al tavolo da pranzo.

«Cioè tu sei andato in Serbia senza aggiustare il casino che avevi combinato?» chiese Giannelli, sempre più incredulo verso il comportamento del compagno, che si limitò a scrollare le spalle, fingendo noncuranza.

«Ma voi non sapevate niente di tutto questo?» si informò il palleggiatore rivolgendosi a Lisinac che scosse la testa.

«No, lui non parla mai di queste cose.»

Uros mise sul tavolo quattro tazzine e incrociò le braccia, scrutando gli occhi dei compagni, in attesa.

«Avanti, continua a raccontare» lo incoraggiò Grebennikov, alzandosi a cercare lo zucchero e i cucchiaini che l’altro aveva dimenticato. «Quando vi siete rivisti?»

Uros si morse l’interno di una guancia, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo, prima di rispondere.

«A luglio, all’Invitational.»


	2. still (not) sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A un certo punto del capitolo troverete un [1]. Cliccateci sopra. Spero vi faccia ridere e lenisca in parte tutta questa vagonata di angst che vi sta per cadere addosso.  
> Buona lettura :)

Modena, presente

«SCOPA!»

Simone chinò lo sguardo sulla carta che gli era rimasta in mano, mentre le risate di Totò e Ivan gli scivolavano addosso quasi senza sentirle e i due si davano il cinque con soddisfazione.

Sospirò attendendo il proprio turno nell’ultima mano, per poi prendere con la propria carta la figura al centro del tavolo.

«Che cazzo, Anza!» esclamò Rossini col suo solito tono colorito, sfilandogli le carte di mano e mostrandogliele.

«Che c’è?» rispose Simone, pur essendo certo di quello che l’altro stesse per dirgli.

«C’è che non hai ancora capito che la donna non sta sul cavallo!» scosse la testa il libero, indicando la differenza tra le due figure. «Non puoi prendere la donna con il gobbo.»

Simone si accasciò sulla sedia, la stanchezza che gli pesava sulle spalle e sulla mente non faceva che abbatterlo da qualche mese a quella parte.

«E io ti ho già detto che non so giocare con le carte napoletane.» ribatté a mo’ di scusa, finendo in un sorso quello che restava della sua birra.

«Si vede.» si inserì Ivan, in tono acido, mentre si alzava e prendeva i bicchieri vuoti «Prossima volta chiamiamo Mazzo.»

Simone fece finta di nulla, tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e aprendo Instagram. Aprì la story che aveva messo poco prima Ivan, per poi proseguire e notare quella di Uros.

Non sapeva perchè continuasse a seguirlo, dopotutto era stato proprio lui a lasciarlo. Eppure, la maggior parte dei giorni sembrava troppo dura tagliare definitivamente ogni contatto, ogni filo che li collegava seppur solo virtualmente. Strinse le labbra nel vedere la serata che aveva organizzato a casa sua in compagnia di Lisinac e Grebennikov.

Si stava divertendo come sempre, che lui fosse nella sua vita o meno. In fondo forse gli aveva fatto pure un favore a troncare la relazione, che evidentemente gli era sempre stata troppo stretta.

Si passò una mano sul viso, prima di notare un bicchiere di nuovo pieno davanti a sé e Ivan seduto accanto a lui, che mescolava le carte.

«No, raga, sono stanco, vado a casa.» mise insieme due parole alzandosi e infilandosi il giubbotto, la sua espressione abbattuta fece il resto. I compagni non gli chiesero nulla del perchè se ne andasse a metà serata, ma d’altra parte non lo facevano mai.

Arrivò alla macchina, sfregandosi le mani fredde e, mentre attendeva che il riscaldamento partisse, i pensieri vagarono nella stessa direzione di qualche attimo prima, quella che prendevano quasi tutti i giorni.

Con un sospiro, accese il navigatore e con una rapida ricerca fissò il numero di chilometri che lo separavano da Padova.

 

 

«Stai proprio di merda, eh.»

«Grazie.»

Si squadrarono per un secondo sulla soglia, dopodiché Randazzo scosse la testa sorridendo.

«Entra dai, che mi sembri un cane abbandonato, lì sullo zerbino.»

Simone fece un piccolo sorriso abbassando la testa e dando una pacca sulla spalla dell’amico.

«Piano che qui è un attimo e cado a pezzi.» scherzò lo schiacciatore, mentre Simone lasciava lo sguardo vagare sul tutore che portava al ginocchio. «Vieni, andiamo sul divano.»

Anzani lo seguì diligente e lo osservò sistemarsi sui cuscini, tenendo la gamba distesa poggiata su un piccolo sgabello.

«Come stai?»

Fissò l’amico fare spallucce, come a ignorare il problema, nell’incoscienza di chi ancora non sa se si è bruciato il resto della stagione.

«In vacanza.» dichiarò Randazzo in tono mesto, allargando le braccia «Ma parliamo di te, la posta del cuore di Gigi è aperta ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro.»

Simone abbassò il capo sospirando, senza essere in vena di rispondere ad altre battute. Si sentiva talmente privo di energia da non avere più la forza di reagire. Rimase fermo, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, finchè non sentì l’amico spostarsi piano vicino a lui, spalla contro spalla.

«Oh Simo, ma va così male? Che c’hai?» gli chiese Gigi con aria seria, le sopracciglia aggrottate in un’espressione preoccupata che poche altre volte gli aveva visto addosso.

Fece spallucce, respirando piano, come a cercare di riprendere il controllo di sé. Tirò appena su col naso e scosse la testa.

«È che penso di essere l’unico a soffrire così, capisci?» scoppiò all’improvviso, mentre le mani si stringevano convulsamente in grembo, nell’unico modo che aveva di aggrapparsi a qualcosa «Lui fa le serate a casa coi compagni, sta bene, si vede, sta benissimo!»

Riprese fiato, passandosi una mano sul viso, mentre Randazzo accanto a lui lo lasciava parlare.

«Ti rendi conto?» riprese in tono sarcastico «Alla fine l’ho lasciato io e sono quello che sta peggio.»

La mano sulla spalla che sentì poco dopo lo fece quasi scoppiare in lacrime. Non seppe cosa lo trattenne dallo sfogarsi completamente, forse quel briciolo di amor proprio che gli era rimasto, anche se davanti a Gigi non c’era davvero bisogno di alzare una barriera.

Il groppo in gola gli impose il silenzio, che fu spezzato poco dopo dalle parole dello schiacciatore.

«Secondo me soffre anche lui.» Simone alzò gli occhi stanchi verso di lui, sembrava convinto di quello che diceva «È sempre stato molto diverso da te, da noi. Non dimostra quello che prova, sia nel bene che nel male.»

Simone si accartocciò sul divano, la testa posata accanto a quella dell’altro.

«Io però ne avevo bisogno.» mormorò in risposta, lasciandosi andare e mordicchiandosi un’unghia. «Mi manca un sacco, Gigi.»

Randazzo gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, cercando una posizione comoda per entrambi.

«Lo so, Simo, lo so.» replicò stringendolo appena, nell’unico gesto di cui forse l’amico aveva bisogno in quel momento «Non devi fartene una colpa.»

«Tu l’hai più sentito?» chiese Anzani qualche attimo dopo, tirandosi su e cercando di ritrovare un po’ di compostezza.

«In realtà no.» sospirò Gigi in tono colpevole «Non dall’Invitational.»

Simone chiuse gli occhi e si coprì il viso con le mani.

«Cazzo, l’Invitational...» fu il suo unico commento.

Col senno di poi, avrebbe fatto meglio a non andarci affatto.

 

***

_Saint-Jean-De-Monts, 11 Luglio 2018_

_«Per la cronaca, io non volevo venire, mi avete costretto voi.»_

_Simone sbuffò, dopo aver ricevuto una spallata in risposta da Gigi, che saltellava sul posto tutto contento per quei due giorni di vacanza strappati al ritiro a Cavalese._

_«Tranquillo, il tuo segreto è al sicuro.» Tommy si fece una simbolica croce sul cuore, prima di allargare le braccia e inspirare a pieni polmoni l’aria di mare, aggiustandosi gli occhiali da sole sul naso._

_Era davvero una bella giornata, quella che si presentava davanti a loro. I campi già brulicanti di attività, la spiaggia piena di spettatori, appassionati e giocatori in pausa da allenamento un po’ da tutto il mondo._

_«Quale segreto?» chiese Anzani, borbottando tra sé e sé, mentre si avviava con passo incerto attraverso i campi da beach, continuando a guardarsi attorno nervosamente._

_Aveva paura di ritrovarselo davanti da un momento all’altro, quello che non era chiaro se fosse ancora il suo ragazzo. Non si erano sentiti molto spesso da quando Uros era partito per la Serbia. Aveva ricevuto qualche messaggio sporadico dallo schiacciatore, chiacchiere di circostanza su cosa facessero tra la preparazione della VNL e nei rispettivi viaggi da una parte all’altra del mondo. Si era innervosito all’inizio, quando ancora si aspettava delle scuse per quella litigata a Perugia che non riusciva a dimenticare. Ci aveva pensato mentre col cuore pesante inscatolava da solo quell’anno trascorso in Umbria e aveva continuato durante il viaggio verso Modena e mentre scaricava una valigia dietro l’altra, in un appartamento troppo vuoto._

_«Che sei stato il primo a comprare il biglietto per poter venire a fare la pace col tuo moroso.» esclamò Beretta, togliendosi un elastico dal polso e legandosi malamente i capelli in un disordinato codino._

_Simone lo guardò senza dire niente, intanto che passavano di fianco alla ruota panoramica, sapendo che le parole dell’amico erano dette apposta per tirarlo su. Era il secondo anno che lo seguiva in quel viaggio della speranza e spostando lo sguardo anche su Randazzo, non poté che sorridere all’idea di avere al suo fianco gli amici migliori che potesse desiderare._

_Più si avvicinavano al tendone bianco, più Simone sentiva l’ansia pesargli nel petto. Sapeva benissimo che avrebbe trovato lì Uros, assieme agli inseparabili Bruno e Ngapeth. Si passò i palmi sudati sui bermuda, pensando che già era una situazione pesante di per sé, figurarsi con quei due in mezzo._

_La musica che veniva dal gazebo gli fece storcere il naso una decina di passi prima di arrivare, quando riconobbe i tratti di Uros in mezzo al capannello di persone strette attorno all’organizzatore dell’evento. Era seduto di lato e Simone distinse immediatamente la sua risata, intanto che una familiare stretta lo prendeva allo stomaco. Era tutto come sempre, lui con un bicchiere di birra in mano, il telefono nell’altra mentre riprendeva, ridendo, Bruno che accennava a qualche passo di salsa, nell’ilarità generale._

_Fu Uros il primo a notarli e ad alzarsi, facendosi spazio tra le persone e raggiungendoli, un largo sorriso sulle labbra, mentre abbracciava di slancio Gigi, tra pacche sulle spalle e risate sguaiate, recuperando in una manciata di secondi, mesi e mesi di assenza._

_Simone si tenne a distanza di qualche passo, intanto che il serbo scambiava qualche convenevole con Tommy, e rimase completamente estraniato dalla conversazione, perso in una bolla a chiedersi cosa ci facesse davvero lì._

_«-vero Simo?»_

_La gomitata di Gigi lo fece voltare di scatto e si ritrovò con occhi sgranati a non capire di cosa stesse parlando l’amico che rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo._

_«Dicevo.» ripeté Randazzo con pazienza «Ci hanno messo nella stessa camera che avevate voi l’anno scorso.»_

_Simone strinse le labbra, tacendo le maledizioni che stava mentalmente lanciando all’altro. Gli sembrava davvero un argomento da trattare come fosse un convenevole? Non poteva parlare del tempo, del viaggio, della Nation’s League andata di merda per entrambe le nazionali? O chiedergli dove potesse prendere da bere? Le cose importanti, insomma._

_Notò che il serbo non rispose, preferendo vagare con lo sguardo dal dj alle risate dei suoi compagni una manciata di passi più avanti e poi riportarlo al suo bicchiere di birra._

_Quando erano arrivati, durante la notte, Simone si era fermato sulla soglia della porta col cuore pesante, guardando Gigi che si era gettato a peso morto sul letto matrimoniale e Tommy che invece aveva occupato il singolo accanto. In un attimo aveva sostituito la vista di Randazzo con quella di Uros e chiuse gli occhi, pensando che quei due giorni non sarebbero potuti iniziare peggio._

_«Dai, entra e chiudi la porta, che voglio dormire.» gli aveva suggerito Gigi, facendogli spazio sul letto._

_Simone si era limitato a sospirare e a sedersi sul bordo. «È la stessa camera dell’anno scorso.»_

_Le risposte di Tommy e Gigi si erano accavallate l’una sull’altra._

_«Eh cristo, no però!»_

_«Beh, le avranno cambiate le lenzuola, penso.»_

_Aveva scosso la testa, lasciando che un piccolo sorriso gli si affacciasse sulle labbra._

_Tuttavia in quel momento, tornato col suo bicchiere di birra e trovato Uros da solo, non aveva voglia nemmeno di parlare._

_Se ne stette lì in silenzio, a fianco all’altro e immaginò che dall’esterno fossero una vista ben strana e ridicola. Gonfiò le guance ed espirò profondamente._

_«Com’è andato il viaggio?» chiese Uros qualche attimo dopo, guardandolo come se niente fosse successo._

_Simone sentì di nuovo la pesantezza di quelle settimane di nulla, senza capire cosa ci fosse nella testa dell’altro, cosa gli permettesse di andare avanti con la sua vita normalmente. Forse era davvero lui che si faceva troppi problemi. Ci aveva pensato spesso, ritrovandosi a farsi spiacevoli analisi di coscienza che non l’avevano lasciato dormire. Eppure, non gli sembrava di chiedere qualcosa di incomprensibile. Solo di parlare, magari come due persone che si sono mancate, e avere due parole di scuse._

_«Bene.» rispose in tono piatto._

_Poi incrociò lo sguardo con Gigi, che con un’occhiata capì e si trascinò Beretta con sé, andandogli incontro._

_«Oh ma andiamo a giocare o no?» esclamò ridendo, prima di prenderlo per un braccio e tirarlo lontano dallo schiacciatore._

_Simone lo seguì, ignorando la domanda che era uscita flebile dalla bocca di Uros._

_«Ci vediamo dopo?»_

_***_

_Era tardo pomeriggio e non era riuscito ancora a rivedere Simone. L’aveva adocchiato a un certo punto in un campo non distante da suo, l’aveva guardato giocare per una decina di minuti, prima di essere portato via da Ngapeth._

_«Smettila, sei patetico.» gli aveva detto, guardandolo con una smorfia sulle labbra, prima di riempirgli il bicchiere, in una pausa tra una partita e l’altra._

_Fino all’ultimo non era stato sicuro di veder arrivare Simone, dai messaggi vaghi che gli aveva mandato. Però quando l’aveva visto dietro a Randazzo e a Beretta, si era sentito sollevato. Sollevato di poterlo finalmente vedere, di poterlo toccare e poterci parlare, anche se alla fine non era riuscito a fare nulla di tutto ciò, limitandosi a starsene fermo accanto a lui, rendendosi ridicolo nel suo stupido silenzio._

_L’aveva sentito così distaccato come davvero non riusciva a capacitarsene. Non che si aspettasse l’entusiasmo e che gli si lanciasse al collo, ma neanche quel muro di gelo. Scrollò le spalle, accantonando quel pensiero troppo pesante per il momento e facendosi trascinare da una sciocca battuta di Bruno._

_Non era sicuro di quanto tempo fosse passato –e soprattutto di quanti bicchieri avesse svuotato-, era certo solo del mal di testa e del senso di nausea che lo stava attanagliando. Barcollò fuori dal tendone, ispirando lentamente, gli occhiali da sole sul naso a schermare una luce che piano piano stava calando._

_«Proprio te cercavo.»_

_Quasi sbatté addosso a Gigi voltandosi e inciampò, mentre le mani dell’amico lo prendevano per le spalle cercando di stabilizzarlo. Gli uscì di bocca una risatina ridicola a cui Randazzo rispose con un sopracciglio alzato._

_«Tu non stai bene.» scosse la testa l’altro, spingendolo a sedere sulla sabbia._

_Uros respirò a bocca aperta, le gambe sdraiate davanti a sé e le braccia che, tese, lo sorreggevano dietro. Senza pensare prese quell’affermazione come una domanda e inclinò la testa verso il compagno, leccandosi le labbra secche, prima di rispondere._

_«No, infatti.» esalò con aria sofferente «Mi viene da vomitare»_

_Randazzo fece una faccia schifata, scostandosi. «In caso, girati dall’altra parte, grazie.»_

_Uros sorrise, tirandosi di nuovo su a fatica, mentre si puliva le mani sabbiose sulla canotta. Poi, come preso da un’improvvisa realizzazione, si voltò guardandosi attorno, aggrottando le sopracciglia._

_«Ma Simo dov’è?»_

_Randazzo si chinò poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia incrociate, guardandolo in silenzio._

_«È andato a farsi un bagno con Tommy.» rispose dopo un po’, prima di alzare il tono della voce, serio come non lo era mai stato prima «Senti, che cazzo succede tra voi due?»_

_Uros gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso. «Perchè?»_

_«Ma come perchè?» esclamò Gigi allargando le braccia e interrompendosi momentaneamente per un pallone vagante atterrato davanti a loro «Non sono riuscito a farmi dire nulla da Simone, ma non lo vedi che sta di merda? Che gli hai fatto?»_

_Uros si morse le labbra, ingoiando una rispostaccia a quell’accusa più che fondata, ma un’ammissione da parte sua sarebbe stato davvero chiedere troppo. Affondò i palmi nella sabbia calda, stringendoli._

_«Non ho fatto niente.»_

_Non era del tutto vero e ne era perfettamente consapevole. Se n’era reso conto una volta arrivato a casa, mentre era sdraiato nel suo vecchio letto e sentiva le voci dei suoi genitori commentare in salotto un programma televisivo._

_Sapeva di esserci andato giù pesante con Simone, di aver detto cose che in fondo non pensava. O forse sì, nel momento in cui le aveva sputate fuori. Con tutta probabilità era solo un egoista a cui importava esclusivamente del proprio benessere. Così aveva voltato le spalle alla questione e l’aveva accantonata in un angolo della propria mente, mentre i giorni trascorrevano, uno dopo l’altro._

_«Allora perchè non vi parlate?» insistette Gigi, addolcendo il tono, vedendolo in difficoltà._

_Uros tacque. Avrebbe voluto confessare che era più di un mese che non parlavano, non seriamente almeno. Ma non sapeva proprio come ricucire lo strappo._

_«Ascoltami» riprese Randazzo, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla «Qualcosa è successo, anche se non me lo volete dire, e va bene. Però sappi che Simone non voleva nemmeno venirci, qua. Ce l’ho trascinato io, l’ho praticamente costretto.»_

_Lo schiacciatore serbo si tolse gli occhiali da sole, rigirandoseli tra le dita per poi agganciarli alla scollatura della canotta._

_«Pensavo che lasciandolo stare gli sarebbe passata.»_

_Gigi lo schiaffeggiò sulla nuca, provocandogli un lamento di finto dolore._

_«Ma io dico, state insieme da un anno e ancora non hai capito com’è fatto?» rispose incredulo alle parole dell’altro «Anza lo devi tormentare finchè non ti ascolta, non lo devi mollare a se stesso! Poi si fa un sacco di film, le cose si ingigantiscono e finite così.»_

_Uros rialzò lo sguardo, facendo un cenno con la testa e attendendo che l’ex compagno di squadra si pronunciasse, dicendogli cosa fare._

_«State bene insieme, no?» esclamò con un sorriso, come a rincuorare il serbo, che annuì lentamente «Allora non rovinare le cose.»_

_Randazzo si alzò, strofinandosi le mani sui pantaloncini e puntò lo sguardo verso il mare, cercando i due compagni di viaggio._

_«E ogni tanto diglielo che gli vuoi bene a quel povero cristo, mh?»_

_Uros strinse gli occhi alzandoli verso Gigi che gli stava sorridendo, mentre se ne andava scuotendo la testa e borbottando tra sé e sé «Ma guardate che mi tocca fare.»_

_Si alzò a sua volta, riflettendo sulle parole dell’amico nonostante la mente ancora annebbiata, quando si accorse di Ngapeth che gli correva incontro e con un balzo lo schivava, passandogli dietro. Non fece in tempo a domandarsi cosa stesse succedendo che una secchiata d’acqua lo raggiunse in pieno, insieme a sghignazzi in francese. Si passò una mano sulla faccia, spostandosi indietro i capelli, intanto che Lyneel riprendeva a correre dietro a Earvin con un secchiello vuoto, seguito a ruota da Le Roux._

_Chinò gli occhi, osservando la sabbia più scura ai suoi piedi, prima di infilarsi di nuovo gli occhiali e togliersi la canotta che gli si stava attaccando alla pelle in modo fastidioso._

_L’aveva appena arrotolata e strizzata, quando si voltò e vide arrivare Simone, in compagnia di Beretta, di ritorno dalla nuotata._ [[1]](https://bit.ly/2SyLALp)

_Complice la doccia non preventivata, gli sembrò subito di avere la mente più lucida e si mosse nella loro direzione, mettendosi la canotta a cavallo del collo._

_Era bello, Simone. Lui non si riteneva tale, gli pareva di essere sempre troppo asciutto, una pertica sproporzionata, i capelli che non sapeva mai come pettinare e finiva sempre per aggiustarli nello stesso modo, sbuffando davanti allo specchio del bagno._

_Invece Uros l’aveva sempre guardato e, in quel momento più che in altri, gli piaceva cosa vedeva. Non sapeva se fosse per la distanza che li aveva divisi, ma il desiderio di toccarlo si fece incontrollabile, specialmente quando il centrale gli passò davanti senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo._

_Allungò la mano istintivamente, afferrandolo per la curva del gomito e bloccandolo._

_Simone si voltò verso di lui, dopo aver scambiato con Tommy un cenno del capo e aver osservato l’altro allontanarsi_

_«Cos’è? Sono diventato invisibile adesso?» esclamò Uros con un sorrisetto teso, senza lasciare il braccio dell’altro, ma allentando la presa._

_Le labbra di Anzani erano ancora chiuse in una linea dura, che non accennava ad ammorbidirsi. Uros si sentì squadrato dallo sguardo del compagno, mentre faceva un passo nella sua direzione._

_Risalì con la mano lungo il braccio, fino ad arrivare alla spalla e indugiare, col sale che si stava velocemente asciugando sulla pelle ancora fresca._

_«Mi passi davanti e nemmeno mi parli.» accennò ad un sorriso più dolce, ripensando alle parole scambiate poco prima con Gigi. «Pensavo che dopo un mese-»_

_Simone si scostò all’improvviso, con la delusione negli occhi. «-mi fosse passata?»_

_Uros tacque, senza capire cosa avesse scatenato l’ennesimo passo falso verso l’altro. Giocherellò con l’orlo della canotta, prendendo tempo._

_«E poi perchè sono l’unico di noi due ad essere ancora arrabbiato?» chiese allargando le braccia «Visto come stavi l’ultima volta dicendo che non ti capivo...se ti è passata, buon per te.»_

_Il centrale si voltò rapidamente, andandosene ad ampie falcate, come cercando di mettere un’ulteriore distanza tra di loro il più in fretta possibile._

_Uros gli corse dietro, superandolo e fermandoglisi davanti._

_«Eddai, parliamone Simo.» biascicò, provocando una nuova smorfia nell’altro._

_Lo vide prendere un respiro e passarsi una mano sul viso, aggiustandosi i capelli e il serbo si scoprì a pregare che accettasse, che lo perdonasse, che tutto tornasse normale._

_«Ora non-» sospirò pesantemente interrompendosi subito dopo «E poi sei ubriaco, accidenti.»_

_Se ne andò senza dire altro e Uros si limitò a fissargli le spalle, rimanendo solo, col dubbio di cosa avesse sbagliato di nuovo con Simone._

_Si era fatto una lunga doccia, togliendosi definitivamente di dosso gli strascichi della sbronza che si era portato dietro per tutta la giornata._

_Finì di abbottonarsi la camicia, prima di lanciarsi un’ultima occhiata nello specchio e uscire dalla camera. Si trascinò lungo il corridoio, diretto alla stanza che aveva condiviso l’anno prima con Simone, deciso a risolvere quella situazione di stallo._

_Non sapeva nemmeno se fosse in camera  o se fosse sceso insieme agli altri che si erano radunati di nuovo in spiaggia, dove la festa era proseguita._

_Accidenti, non sapeva nemmeno cosa dirgli di diverso, per farsi capire._

_Ruotò il collo, sentendo scricchiolare le vertebre cervicali, prima di asciugarsi i palmi delle mani sul retro dei pantaloncini e bussare leggermente alla porta._

_Rimase un attimo in attesa, per poi ritrovarsi davanti Simone che lo guardava in silenzio, senza alcuna sorpresa negli occhi stanchi._

_Uros si infilò le mani in tasca, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Gigi e Tommy?»_

_Si spostò di lato, vedendo che Simone aveva fatto un passo per uscire dalla stanza e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Lo prese come un buon segno._

_«In spiaggia.» rispose il centrale, conciso, mentre faceva per seguirlo lungo il corridoio._

_Raggiunsero la camera senza dire altro, e solo quando furono di nuovo dentro Uros si concesse di provare sollievo. Vagò in giro senza scopo, mentre Simone se ne stava ancora in piedi sulla porta con le braccia conserte. Sembrava indeciso su cosa fare._

_«Allora?» lo sentì chiedere e Uros si fermò a guardarlo, riconoscendo in quello sguardo ammaccato le tracce della solitudine che aveva ricacciato indietro nelle ultime settimane._

_Lo raggiunse in due passi e prima che l’altro potesse scostarsi lo abbracciò. Gli si premette addosso, circondandolo con le braccia, senza dargli la possibilità di scappare._

_Lo percepì rigido in un primo momento e si spostò quel poco che gli serviva per sciogliergli gentilmente la stretta delle braccia e circondarlo nuovamente. Sorrise contro la sua spalla, mentre Simone si arrendeva e posava la testa contro la sua._

_«Mi sei mancato, sai?» sussurrò, passandogli una mano sulla guancia._

_Ed era vero, se ne rendeva conto adesso più che mai, visto che il solo poterlo toccare gli sembrava tantissimo._

_Un sospiro venne da Simone che gli posò le mani sulle spalle. «Davvero?»_

_L’urgenza di quella domanda lo intristì talmente che non poté far altro che cercare di avvicinarsi ancora di più, cosicché finì per girarsi e premere le labbra contro quelle di Simone._

_Si staccò poco dopo, la fronte premuta contro la sua, lo sguardo basso e il respiro lento, intanto che i ricordi dell’Invitational dell’anno prima si accavallano nella sua mente. Lui che rispondeva a tono alle battute di Earvin, Simone che si era fatto quel viaggio per vederlo solo perchè la presenza del compagno avrebbe lenito le infinite delusioni di quella stagione._

_Le mani di Simone gli circondarono il viso mentre riprendeva a baciarlo e Uros si sorprese di come tutto ciò in quel momento fosse davvero semplice._

_Lo strinse più forte, mentre ricordava a se stesso quanto fosse bello baciarlo e indietreggiava, le gambe che si fermavano al bordo del letto e Uros che si sedeva, staccandosi il tempo necessario per prendere fiato e sistemarsi l’uno sull’altro._

_Sospirò al familiare peso del corpo di Simone sul suo, all’intimità delle gambe intrecciate e le mani che subito andavano sotto la maglietta, incapaci di resistere oltre a quella tentazione di avere di più._

_L’istinto prese il sopravvento e un attimo dopo Uros gli rotolò sopra, troppa la voglia di riconoscere di nuovo quel corpo come suo e di dimostrare tutto ciò che non riusciva a spiegare._

_Simone si lasciò sfilare la maglia, la testa già abbandonata, gli occhi chiusi, intanto che Uros si spostava sul suo collo, scendendo lungo la spalla e seguendo le linee del tatuaggio, come faceva sempre. Le mani si stavano muovendo verso le costole e i fianchi, quando sentì le dita di Simone chiudersi sulle sue in una presa ferrea e quel gesto lo costrinse a fermarsi immediatamente, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui._

_Lo trovò che lo guardava fisso, il volto arrossato e le labbra strette, nell’espressione la stessa tristezza che aveva trovato in lui nelle ultime ventiquattr’ore._

_Senza replicare si spostò al suo fianco, guardando il soffitto e chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta cosa dovesse fare._

_Simone si mise seduto sul letto, indossando di nuovo la maglia, prima di girare la testa verso di lui, stringendosi nelle spalle._

_«Dovevamo parlare, non-» la voce gli venne meno e gli occhi si spostarono in un angolo della stanza._

_Uros sospirò, tirandosi su col busto, di nuovo vicino a Simone._

_«Lo so, è colpa mia, scusami.»_

_Anzani lo osservò per un istante, con aria confusa, prima di alzarsi e spostarsi verso la porta._

_«Perchè non l’hai fatto prima?»_

_Aggrottò le sopracciglia, in confusione. «Cosa?»_

_Simone aveva uno sguardo duro, insolitamente freddo per il suo carattere._

_«Scusarti...per la cosa giusta.» esalò con una punta di delusione, mentre si aggrappava alla maniglia «Perchè non l’hai fatto?»_

_Uros sentì un peso gravargli sul petto e fissò l’altro sentendosi tremendamente in colpa._

_«Non pensavo ce ne fosse bisogno.» replicò, pur sapendo che avrebbe fatto male all’altro con quelle parole._

_Simone rispose con un sorriso spento, alzando gli occhi verso il soffitto, per poi aprire la porta e fare un passo fuori, scuotendo appena la testa «Già.»_

_Uros sentì a fatica quella parola, prima che la figura di Simone sparisse dalla sua vista e lui ricadesse con la schiena contro il materasso, inerme._

***

Trento, presente

«E poi?»

Jenia aveva aperto un nuovo sacchetto di patatine e Uros si sentì per un attimo un animale da circo, un leone che non si decideva a saltare nel cerchio di fuoco, mentre il pubblico lo guardava col fiato sospeso.

«Il giorno dopo vi siete parlati?» lo spinse Giannelli.

Uros tacque ancora, raccogliendo le idee.

«Macché.» sospirò, stropicciandosi gli occhi stanchi «È andato via senza nemmeno salutarmi.»

Si aprì l’ennesima birra, in attesa di un commento da parte degli altri, che tardava ad arrivare.


	3. Abbi cura di me

Era successo un’altra volta e a farglielo notare fu la risata di Candellaro.

Seduto sulla panca in spogliatoio, Uros chinò lo sguardo sulle proprie ginocchia nude e strinse le labbra, maledicendosi mentalmente per aver dimenticato di nuovo di indossare le ginocchiere prima delle scarpe.

«Che cazzo ridi» ringhiò al compagno di squadra con un’occhiataccia «Sei un centrale e nemmeno te le metti.»

Candellaro fece finta di nulla, continuando a ridere e mandandolo a quel paese nel frattempo che usciva dalla stanza, seguito dalla maggior parte degli altri trentini.

Uros  si appoggiò al muro con un sospiro, l’irritazione che non lo abbandonava e i piedi che calciavano via le scarpe con stizza, facendole rotolare poco più avanti sul pavimento.

Quella notte non aveva dormito e aveva deciso che quella chiacchierata coi tre compagni gli aveva fatto più male che bene, costringendolo a ripercorrere passo passo ogni maledetto momento con Simone durante l’estate precedente.

Aveva sbagliato, pensò di nuovo, prendendo le ginocchiere e infilandosele con forza. Qualcuno con un calcio fece rotolare le scarpe di nuovo ai suoi piedi.

«Non fare lo stronzo con gli altri.» gli disse Giannelli, davanti a lui.

Uros non lo guardò nemmeno, afferrando di malavoglia le scarpe e indossandole. Aveva ancora gli occhi chini sul doppio nodo che stava facendo, quando rispose.

«Va bene, Capitano.»

Sentì Simone sbuffare e non poté fare a meno di sorridere appena malignamente.

«Dobbiamo ancora finire il discorso di ieri sera.» esclamò il palleggiatore, uscendo dallo spogliatoio prima che il serbo potesse replicare.

Suonava come una minaccia, quella frase, anche se era pur sempre Giannelli che l’aveva pronunciata. Cosa gli avrebbe fatto se avesse rifiutato il suo aiuto? Al massimo gli avrebbe agitato contro quelle dita secche e pure un po’ storte che si ritrovava e lui sarebbe scoppiato a ridere come al solito.

Distese le gambe davanti a sé, sistemandosi ancora le ginocchiere, le orecchie che captavano qualche pallone che già rimbalzava in palestra.

Stava cercando di rilassarsi, inspirando ed espirando lentamente, di non pensare a niente, quando dei trilli intermittenti dal telefono gli fecero riaprire gli occhi forzatamente. Accese lo schermo, notando tre notifiche da Grindr e tutto ciò non fece altro che innervosirlo ancora di più.

Non sapeva di preciso perchè aveva installato quell’applicazione, visto che poi non l’aveva mai usata, non veramente. L’idea di essere libero di fare quello che voleva, di avere storie di una notte, non lo attirava più come una volta e di questo doveva ringraziare soltanto Simone maledetto Anzani, che l’aveva ridotto a non sapere cosa fare con un sito di incontri.

Con rabbia disinstallò l’app e tirò il telefono dentro al proprio borsone. Entrò in campo che tutti stavano già facendo riscaldamento a coppie e, ignorando le lamentele di Angelo, andò diretto verso Dante, che gli passò un pallone. Sentiva lo sguardo dell’altro su di sé, gli sembrava che lo facessero tutti, che stessero lì a giudicarlo, a dirgli cosa stesse sbagliando.

Si riscosse quando fece un brutto bagher che costrinse Dante ad allontanarsi verso il cesto dei palloni per prenderne un altro.

Uros si voltò, nessuno che gli prestava attenzione. E forse era meglio così.

 

 

«A domani, ragazzi!»

Fu Codarin l’ultimo ad andarsene e Uros si diede mentalmente dello stupido per non essere uscito prima dallo spogliatoio, avendo aspettato fino all’ultimo per farsi la doccia.

Così in quel momento si ritrovò di nuovo l’inquisizione davanti.

Li ignorò, sperando che mangiassero la foglia e lo lasciassero in pace.

Invece poco dopo sentì Jenia battere le mani, attirando l’attenzione degli altri. «Allora stasera che si fa? Pizza e birra e continuiamo con-»

Uros non lo fece finire di parlare. Si alzò, afferrando il borsone. «Guarda che non è una telenovela, non c’è niente di divertente.»

Vide Jenia accigliarsi, Giannelli e Lisinac che li osservavano in silenzio.

«No, ma io non volevo dire che-»

Uros fece un gesto vago con la mano, facendolo tacere.

«Lascia stare.» borbottò in tono nervoso «Lasciatemi proprio stare.»

A lunghe falcate uscì e raggiunse l’auto nel parcheggio, chiudendosi dentro. Strinse le mani sul volante. Era più facile non pensare a quando tutto era cominciato ad andare male. Non voleva starsene lì ad analizzare ogni chiamata che avrebbe potuto fare, ogni cosa che avrebbe dovuto ricacciarsi in gola, ogni volta che avrebbe dovuto fare un passo e non l’aveva fatto. Era finita col Mondiale ed era stato come staccare la spina, interrompendo una lunga agonia.

Voleva solo smettere che le altre persone gli dicessero come poteva provare a rianimare qualcosa che era completamente morto.

 

 

Sotto sotto non gli piaceva stare da solo e non si riferiva alle relazioni sentimentali.

Non riusciva a resistere a casa davanti a Netflix, troppo irrequieto per restare sdraiato sul divano senza fare nulla, di sabato sera poi. Mentre il film che aveva selezionato mezz’ora prima andava avanti senza che vi prestasse attenzione, si mise a scorrere la rubrica, cercando qualcuno con cui organizzarsi.

Sbuffò subito dopo, ricordandosi che l’indomani era giornata di partite e nessuno di quelli che conosceva avrebbe coscientemente passato il sabato sera sbronzandosi e neanche lui stesso l’avrebbe fatto, si rese conto. Men che meno i suoi stessi compagni che aveva a dir poco ignorato nell’ultima settimana.

Lo sguardo di Angelo si fece spazio nella sua mente e lo schiacciatore si distese meglio sui cuscini del divano, facendo una smorfia e lasciandosi sfuggire una parolaccia in serbo.

_Dio, stava diventando responsabile._

Chissà Simone cosa stava facendo, se era a casa come lui ad annoiarsi, se era ancora al PalaPanini o, dio non volesse, in giro a divertirsi.

Aprì Instagram, scorrendo il suo profilo, senza trovare niente di nuovo. Preso dallo sconforto, passò al profilo di Modena, nelle cui story cercò di scorgerlo, senza tuttavia vederlo. Dopo qualche altro minuto di ricerca, passato tra le pagine di Zaytsev, Urnaut e Holt, finì sulle story di Rossini e lì finalmente trovò il centrale che cercava.

Quelle immagini risalivano ad un paio di ore prima e mostravano lo spogliatoio giallo blu, dove un sofferente Anzani se ne stava seduto, coi gomiti sulle ginocchia e la testa tra le mani, Totò che lo inquadrava da lontano zoomando mentre l’altro tossiva e si soffiava il naso continuamente.

Quando, nella story successiva, lo vide sdraiarsi sulla panca e coprirsi col giubbotto, strinse le labbra, odiando un po’ Totò che ridacchiava e gli urlava di andarsene a casa che altrimenti li avrebbe infettati tutti.

Anzi, lo sentì dire rincarando la dose, avrebbero fatto disinfettare l’intero spogliatoio.

Uros sospirò, spegnendo il telefono, pensando velocemente se poteva fare qualcosa.

Probabilmente andare a trovarlo a casa era fuori discussione, non sapeva nemmeno se gli avrebbe aperto la porta. Lo immaginava già sdraiato sul divano con un paio di coperte addosso, cercando di sudare il più possibile, facendosi passare la febbre senza prendere medicine.

_Quello stupido._

Si alzò, improvvisamente preso da un’idea che lo stava solleticando.

Scattò verso il giubbotto e le chiavi della macchina.

Aveva bisogno di un consiglio.

 

«Cioè tu stai dicendo che sei venuto qui per chiedermi aiuto?»

L’odore nauseabondo della tisana che Giannelli teneva tra le mani era decisamente il minore dei mali in quel momento.

Uros smise di frugare negli armadietti della cucina dove aveva solo trovato gallette, semi, pane integrale e biscotti senza glutine.

Dove era la scorta di sopravvivenza di Zaytsev? Era sicuro che ce ne fosse una da qualche parte.

«Sì, vabbè, non gongolare troppo adesso.» sbuffò prima di illuminarsi per aver trovato un sacchetto aperto di pan di stelle nell’ultimo scaffale in alto.

Si lasciò cadere nella sedia accanto a lui, mentre Giannelli gli toglieva dalle mani i biscotti con sguardo truce.

«Questi no.»

Uros alzò un sopracciglio, strappandoglieli nuovamente dalle mani e cominciando a mangiarli voracemente. Il Capitano di Trento lo fissò sconcertato.

«Sono per le emergenze» gemette frustrato, intanto che il serbo faceva fuori un biscotto dietro l’altro.

«Questa lo è, infatti.» biascicò Uros, deglutendo a fatica, intanto che spostava lo sguardo e cercava con gli occhi qualcosa da bere sul bancone della cucina. «Piuttosto, le tue emergenze quali sarebbero? Zaytsev che ti manda in bianco?»

Giannelli arrossì, alzando gli occhi al cielo e incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Ah già, non succede mai, ragazzo fortunato.» ghignò il serbo «Allora per cosa li tieni?»

«Per quando perdiamo le partite.»

Uros non commentò quell’affermazione e restò in silenzio, guardando il compagno sorseggiare la bevanda calda.

Riprese a mangiare i biscotti, più lentamente. «Vabbè dai, te li ricompro domani.»

Simone sorrise con la solita aria gentile. «Allora? Che idea avevi avuto? Cioè, una delle tante che devi avere per iniziare anche solo a pensare che Anza possa concepire di parlarti di nuovo?»

Uros strinse le labbra, consapevole di non dover rispondere alla blanda provocazione del compagno, e si limitò a un piccolo calcio contro la gamba, a cui il palleggiatore rispose con un più che eccessivo lamento.

«Ho visto che Simone è malato, sta malissimo.» spiegò, non senza una punta di imbarazzo e dispiacere «Quindi pensavo...siccome non posso andare da lui, perchè domani abbiamo la partita, no? Allora...»

Giannelli stava sorridendo e la cosa lo irritava più del dovuto.

«Allora...?» lo incalzò il compagno, come se sapesse già che la sua idea gli sarebbe piaciuta.

Questa sua fiducia nel genere umano lo sorprendeva ogni volta.

«Pensavo di trovare un posto che faccia consegne a domicilio e fargli portare qualcosa da mangiare a casa.» si innervosì, sotto lo sguardo silenzioso del palleggiatore e prese a spiegarsi, gesticolando animatamente «Perchè tanto lo conosco, non si metterà mai a cucinare e andrà a letto senza mangiare e poi starà pegg-dai Giannelli staccati, ma che fai!»

Si era interrotto quando il più giovane gli si era lanciato addosso, stringendogli le spalle con quelle sue braccia magrissime. Uros lo scostò malamente, per poi spostare indietro la sedia, per evitare ulteriori attacchi.

«Lo sapevo che in fondo eri una brava persona. Molto in fondo.»

Lo schiacciatore alzò un sopracciglio. «Non suona come un complimento.»

Giannelli rispose con un sorriso. «Infatti non lo è.»

***

Stava morendo, ne era quasi certo.

Così come era praticamente sicuro che non sarebbe stato in grado di giocare nel weekend della Coppa Italia. Non si sarebbe ripreso, stava troppo male in quel momento per pensare che in un immediato futuro sarebbe stato in grado di rialzarsi da quel divano.

Sembrava troppo, per i dolori e l’intontimento che stava provando.

Era possibile che fosse capitato da un giorno all’altro? Magari Gigi stava covando un virus che gli aveva passato in quelle due ore in cui era rimasto in sua compagnia? Se era colpa sua, si sarebbe trascinato a Padova in quelle condizioni col solo intento di mettergli fuori uso anche l’altro ginocchio.

Rabbrividì e gemette, mentre si tirava addosso una delle coperte e vi si raggomitolava sotto.

O forse era stata la pioggia che l’aveva colto nel viaggio di ritorno? Quella maledetta pioggia e la cazzo di via in cui stava e in cui non riusciva mai a trovare parcheggio, l’aveva costretto per l’ennesima volta a farsi mezzo chilometro a piedi e la sua solita dimenticanza l’aveva trovato sprovvisto di un ombrello.

Per cui non poteva altro che rifarsela con se stesso e con la sua gracile costituzione.

Si agitò, voltandosi e portandosi dietro il groviglio di coperte, scoprendosi la schiena e piagnucolando di frustrazione.

Si accasciò in una posizione innaturale, la testa schiacciata contro i cuscini del divano, le gambe e le braccia che facevano fatica ad adattarsi alle limitazioni spaziali e sporgevano oltre i braccioli.

_«Non ho mai sentito nessuno lamentarsi come te per qualche linea di febbre, Anza. Nessuno.»_

Stava delirando, era sicuro di aver raggiunto i quaranta. Non era possibile che sentisse la voce di Uros nel suo salotto, per quanto non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta la presenza dell’altro.

Altro dolore si aggiunse al mal di testa e alle articolazioni. Simone schiacciò ancora di più la testa contro i cuscini e sotto la coperta, in un blando tentativo di soffocarsi.

_«Mi sembri un burrito. E non un burrito che mangerei.»_

Si ricordava bene quel momento. Era capitato a Perugia, proprio in un giorno libero in cui Uros era riuscito a scendere e l’aveva trovato congestionato e semi morente.

_«Dovresti prendere qualche medicina, sai? Invece di rintanarti in quel cumulo di coperte e germi»_

Simone lasciò che un debole sorriso gli piegasse gli angoli della bocca, mentre ricordava i lamenti dell’altro, quando si era alzato e, coperto dai plaid che gli facevano da mantello, gli si era avvicinato e gli si era acciambellato sulle gambe come un gatto troppo cresciuto, ignorando completamente le finte minacce dell’altro su cosa gli avrebbe fatto se solo lo avesse contagiato.

Il trillo del campanello lo distolse da quei pensieri, tuttavia rimase immobile sul divano, incerto se fosse ancora immerso in quel ricordo o se fosse tornato alla realtà.

Lo sentì suonare altre tre volte prima che quello che sembrava proprio il rumore di un pugno contro la sua porta d’ingresso lo convincesse della presenza di qualcuno sul suo pianerottolo.

«ANZA APRI!»

Simone tirò fuori la testa dalle coperte, rendendosi conto che la voce piuttosto reale che sentiva era di Ivan. Si trascinò con estrema fatica giù dal divano, mentre l’altro non accennava a smettere di tempestare la porta di pugni.

Quando aprì, lo trovò a fissarlo con un’aria annoiata e leggermente preoccupata.

«Dio santo, stai addirittura peggio di prima.» Simone lo sentì esclamare, mentre tirava su col naso e cercava di metterlo a fuoco, senza avere la forza di rispondergli.

Si spostò appena per farlo passare.

«Ti ho portato le medicine.»

Anzani lo seguì in cucina, dove trovò sul tavolo un sacchetto della farmacia e Ivan che si era messo a proprio agio cominciando a preparare la moka e il bollitore.

Si chiese se era quello a cui si riferiva il palleggiatore di Trento, quando gli diceva della sicurezza che gli infondeva Ivan quando erano insieme, che sapeva sempre cosa fare.

Accasciato su una delle sedie, si rigirò tra le mani le scatole di medicinali, intanto che l’opposto si sedeva a sua volta, un caffè davanti a sé e un bicchiere d’acqua davanti a lui.

«Perchè sei venuto qui?» chiese Anzani, tossendo subito dopo, mentre apriva un’aspirina dall’involucro e la scioglieva nell’acqua.

«Doveri da capitano.» scrollò le spalle Zaytsev, controllando l’orologio al polso.

Se ne stettero un po’ in silenzio, mentre Anzani meditava su cosa ci facesse ancora l’altro in casa sua, visto che a quanto pareva i suoi compiti li aveva assolti.

La sonora risata del compagno gli fece alzare la testa e lo fissò con aria interrogativa, mentre lo vedeva sghignazzare col telefono in mano e altre voci si aggiungevano alla sua.

Voci che gli pareva di riconoscere. Aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre aggirava il tavolo e si metteva alle spalle di Ivan.

Sullo schermo del telefono del compagno si agitavano le facce sorridenti di Bata e Potke e provò ad aprire bocca per salutarli, salvo poi starnutire due volte di fila.

«Ma che hai fatto Simo?» ridacchiò Potke vedendolo congestionato e con un naso rosso da clown.

«Ha l’influenza, sta morendo.» rispose Ivan conciso, al suo posto.

Anzani gli diede un debolissimo scappellotto sulla testa che scatenò altre risate.

«Riprendetevi per la Coppa Italia, mi raccomando» prese la parola Bata con un sorrisetto che già la diceva lunga «altrimenti sarà fin troppo facile battervi.»

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo e ricominciò a tossire un secondo dopo, mentre Ivan mostrava il medio agli ex compagni umbri.

«Andatevene a fanculo» insistette Ivan, dopo che i due serbi avevano ribadito la presenza ingombrante del fenomeno polacco nella loro compagine.

«Ma in tutto ciò,» riprese Potke sorridendo «come mai dal moribondo ci sei tu invece di Uros?»

La risata di Bata riempì la cucina, mentre Simone si allontanava dall’inquadratura e andava a versarsi una tazza di tè, in silenzio. Non era pronto a fare certe conversazioni di persona, figurarsi in videochiamata.

Non lo stupiva nemmeno che i compagni di nazionale di Uros non fossero al corrente di nulla. Sospirò.

«Dobbiamo sapere qualcosa?» proseguì Bata, senza abbandonare quella piega scherzosa.

Ivan girò la testa nella sua direzione, intanto che Simone stringeva convulsamente la tazza tra le mani, respirando lentamente dalla bocca.

«Perchè non lo sanno?» gli chiese Ivan interdetto, a cui Simone rispose con un’indifferente alzata di spalle, nascondendo il viso nella tazza.

Seguì un ciarlare conciato in cui le voci dei due serbi si accavallarono senza far capire chi stesse dicendo cosa.

«Cosa dobbiamo sapere?» «Tu sapevi?» «Eh?» «Non mi hai detto nulla!» «Ma di che stai parlando» «Non lo so, perchè non me l’hai detto!» «Ma se non so niente, idiota!»

Ivan stava assistendo sempre più stupito a quello scambio di battute come non ne vedeva da un anno a quella parte, quando incontrò di nuovo lo sguardo allucinato di Potke.

«Vi siete messi assieme voi due?» chiese con l’aria di chi aveva capito tutto ma ancora stentava a crederci.

Simone posò la tazza sul bancone ricominciando a tossire convulsamente, nel mentre che Ivan tirava giù improperi nei confronti dei due perugini.

«Siete ubriachi per caso?» rispose Ivan, le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Anza ha lasciato Uros, fine della storia.»

Il campanello mise a tacere il nuovo vociare di Bata e Potke, intanto che Ivan con evidente sollievo chiudeva la chiamata e andava ad aprire la porta.

Simone si era accasciato nuovamente sulla sedia, stanco della presenza dell’altro in casa sua e in generale di gente che gli facesse domande a cui non aveva assolutamente voglia di rispondere.

Alzò lo sguardo temendo di vedere un altro compagno di squadra sulla soglia di casa sua, quando invece notò la presenza di un fattorino che passava una busta a Ivan.

Anzani si sentì improvvisamente in colpa. «Ma che ti sei messo a fare Ivan, oddio...»

Si coprì il viso con le mani, mentre l’altro posava con cautela la busta sul tavolo e allo stesso tempo con l’altra mano scriveva un messaggio al telefono.

«Veramente non te l’ho presa io questa roba.» replicò Ivan, indossando il giubbotto e avviandosi verso la porta. «Comunque le medicine te le ho portate, ho aspettato che ti arrivasse il cibo, quindi il mio compito è finito, ci vediamo ad allenamento quando resusciterai.»

La porta si richiuse prima che Simone potesse proferire alcunché.

Pensò che fosse opera di qualche altro suo compagno, Tine con tutta probabilità, e si allungò per tirare fuori la sua cena dal sacchetto. Vi erano due contenitori con dei classici tortellini in brodo e un contorno di verdure e scoprì anche un muffin incartato a parte.

Sorrise, mentre apriva la chat della squadra su whatsapp e cominciava a scrivere un ringraziamento. Si fermò a metà, lo sguardo immobile sul nome che era comparso all’improvviso.

Posò il telefono sul tavolo, osservandolo accigliato, come se l’avesse tradito, mettendolo in contatto con Uros, quando invece era lui che non l’aveva mai bloccato, né cancellato il suo contatto dalla rubrica.

Si accorse di starsi mangiando le unghie quando arrivò a mordersi la pelle del polpastrello e farsi male.

Aprì il messaggio, prima che potesse nuovamente ripensarci.

_Ho visto che stavi male e ho pensato di mandarti qualcosa da mangiare..._

Simone guardò la chat aperta senza fare nulla, i gomiti sul tavolo e le mani che si reggevano la testa diventata improvvisamente troppo pesante. Tirò su col naso, stropicciandosi gli occhi, continuando a pensare a quante volte aveva sperato in un gesto da parte dell’altro e al fatto che avesse smesso di crederci.

Lo odiò in quel momento, per essere di nuovo entrato dalla sua porta senza bussare, anche se non era del tutto vero. A quanto poteva immaginare aveva coinvolto Ivan, che probabilmente era stato assoldato dal palleggiatore di Trento e la catena si concludeva proprio con il serbo.

Simone non sapeva cosa pensare, né tantomeno cosa stesse davvero provando in quel momento, diviso tra l’istinto di sbarrare la porta o lasciare che l’altro entrasse di nuovo.

Nella chat apparve un altro messaggio.

_Ho fatto male?_

Simone sospirò di nuovo, passandosi le mani tra i capelli.

Lo maledisse, perchè già soffriva ogni giorno, ma in quel momento si sentiva ancora peggio, e non aveva idea di cosa rispondergli, o anche solo se rispondergli.

A malincuore, si rese conto che avere un dubbio era già di per sé quasi una risposta.

_No..._


	4. A un passo ormai da te

Certe volte gli sembrava di impazzire.

Più di certe volte, a dire la verità. Quando finiva per addormentarsi alle tre del mattino e la sveglia suonava una manciata di ore dopo. Quando, arrivato davanti al suo armadietto in spogliatoio, leggeva il suo nome e si domandava se avesse fatto la scelta giusta.

Tutto stava andando male, la Coppa Italia un capitolo chiuso da dimenticare e la stanchezza mentale lo abbatteva più di ogni altra cosa.

Niente di tutto quello era legato ad Uros, eppure quando riceveva uno dei suoi messaggi la giornata non sembrava poi così brutta.

Non aveva mai smesso di riceverli, da quando era stato malato e lo schiacciatore gli aveva mandato la cena a casa.

Per lo più si trattava di messaggi semplici, in cui gli chiedeva come stava o gli faceva domande sulla sua giornata. Talvolta scriveva di più e gli raccontava qualcosa di divertente che era capitato in spogliatoio. Non gli chiedeva altro ed era proprio questo che destabilizzava Simone.

Non che gli desse molto spazio per intraprendere una conversazione vera e propria, dal momento che era solito rispondergli con una frase secca, o poco più.

Si sentiva con un piede in due scarpe, fermo tra la paura di dare spazio all’altro, e il desiderio di farlo più di ogni altra cosa.

Prima che se ne rendesse conto, si ritrovò a selezionare il contatto di Gigi in rubrica e a chiamarlo.

Lo sentì rispondere dopo tre squilli.

«Ehi, ti disturbo? Ho bisogno di un consiglio» gli snocciolò senza dargli il tempo nemmeno di salutarlo.

Una leggera risatina venne dall’altra parte. «Ciao anche a te, Anza»

Simone sospirò, una mano in tasca e i piedi che facevano avanti e indietro per il parcheggio del PalaPanini.

«Scusa, è che-»

«Lo so, lo so» lo interruppe bonariamente Randazzo «Non ti devi scusare, tranquillo, stavo scherzando»

Il centrale si fermò e prese un respiro.

«Il biondo ti scrive ancora?» chiese Gigi, con una nota curiosa nella voce.

«Sì, praticamente tutti i giorni.» annuì Simone pensieroso, mordicchiandosi un’unghia e smettendo non appena se ne rese conto.

«Ed è una cosa buona, no?» riprese lo schiacciatore, dopo il silenzio prolungato dell’altro «Simo, che problema c’è?»

Anzani riprese a camminare nervosamente, gli occhi verso le nuvole che si accumulavano sopra al palazzetto, un cenno con la testa al fisioterapista che si era attardato con Totò e che se ne andava più tardi del solito.

«Secondo te è stato con qualcuno?»

La domanda rimase in sospeso tra i due per qualche attimo e Simone si morse subito dopo la lingua, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Stai scherzando, vero?» gli rispose interdetto Gigi «Cioè quello parla di matrimonio in radio e tu stai a scervellarti se si è fatto qualcun altro. Ha tanti difetti ma non credo proprio che-»

«Che cazzi dici Gigi» sbottò Simone, sgranando gli occhi «Da dove esce questa cosa?»

«Ma che ne so, l’ho sentita tempo fa sulla radio di Trento» cercò di spiegare, prima che il centrale tagliasse corto.

«Vabbè, ci sentiamo, devo andare» borbottò Simone, staccando di colpo la chiamata e tornando velocemente alla macchina.

Si chiuse dentro e senza indugiare oltre cercò la suddetta intervista, trovandola dopo una breve ricerca e scoprendo con tristezza che era di quattro mesi prima, poco dopo che l’aveva lasciato.

Si concesse di ascoltarla tutta, senza riuscire a togliere gli occhi dal viso dell’altro, dalla sua tranquillità e la sua affabilità, nonostante tutto. Solo verso la fine arrivò al gioco a cui era stato sottoposto il serbo, che doveva scegliere tra due alternative proposte senza pensarci troppo su. E alla domanda “matrimonio o convivenza?” aveva scelto senza remore la prima opzione, lasciando confuso per un attimo l’intervistatore.

Non ebbe il tempo di riflettere sulla questione che un’altra domanda impose la sua attenzione.

“Sesso prima della partita, sì o no?”

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo e chiuse il video prima di sentire la risposta dell’altro e la risata che era certo ne sarebbe seguita.

Mise in moto e si mosse per uscire dal parcheggio quando sentì il telefono che aveva abbandonato sulla poltrona squillare per l’arrivo di un messaggio.

Tirò il freno a mano allo stop e si allungò per afferrare il cellulare. Ormai non sobbalzava più nel vedere il nome di Uros in cima alla chat di Whatsapp.

_Che fai stasera?_

Simone temporeggiò. Immaginava cosa stesse per chiedergli l’altro, tutto stava nel capire se volesse vederlo. Scosse la testa, fissando le lettere sulla tastiera.

_Niente di speciale, perchè?_

Uros ci mise un attimo a rispondere e a Simone venne quasi da sorridere, nel pensarlo ad aspettare una sua replica, col cellulare in mano.

_Se vengo a Modena, possiamo vederci?_

Aspettarselo non era come avercelo davanti, pensò Simone, tamburellando le dita contro la cover gialloblu.

Certo che voleva vederlo, chi voleva ingannare?

_Okay, va bene._

Certe volte gli sembrava di impazzire.

Più di certe volte, a dire la verità. Quando il bisogno di Simone era troppo forte anche solo per dormire e così finiva per starsene sotto le coperte, gli occhi aperti nel buio della stanza, a pensare all’ultimo messaggio che gli aveva mandato.

Non gli faceva più paura, quel senso di mancanza che provava. Aveva finito per abbracciarlo, invece di allontanarlo come era sempre accaduto in passato. Un bisogno, una mancanza, una dipendenza da cui non aveva intenzione di scappare. O amore, come lo chiamava Giannelli.

Doveva essere colpa –o merito, chissà- di tutto il tempo che stava passando col palleggiatore, fuori dal palazzetto.

Sospirò, infilando le scarpe dentro al borsone e chiudendolo subito dopo, mentre le ultime voci nello spogliatoio lo salutavano e gli ricordavano che l’allenamento del giorno successivo era stato spostato al pomeriggio.

Si stava infilando la giacca, quando il cellulare prese a squillare.

Lo schiacciatore sorrise prima di rispondere, nel vedere la foto di Nikola lampeggiare sullo schermo.

«Ciao fratello» rispose allegro, senza frenare la gioia che provava nel sentirlo.

Dall’altra parte venne una risata trattenuta.

«Come stai, io tutto bene, veniamo al dunque.» si sbrigò Nikola, tagliando corto «Ho parlato con mamma.»

Uros sentì il sorriso sparire dalle sue labbra, finendo per sedersi sulla panca, in attesa della predica che era certo sarebbe arrivata.

Sua madre era l’unica che sapeva come stavano le cose tra lui e Simone, quando una mattina nella loro casa a Belgrado era entrata senza bussare in camera sua e l’aveva trascinato giù dal letto, costringendolo a parlare. Da allora gli aggiornamenti si erano fatti sempre più frequenti e carichi di notizie sconfortanti, fino alla fine di settembre.

Da lì in poi, Uros aveva interrotto i contatti su quel frangente della sua vita, e se la donna accennava a qualcosa in quella direzione, lui era sempre riuscito a sbrigarsela cambiando discorso.

A quanto pare sua madre aveva deciso di passare alle maniere forti, ricorrendo al figlio maggiore, da cui Uros non era in grado di scappare.

«Sei un idiota.» si sentì dire e rimase in silenzio, incassando la testa nelle spalle, lo sguardo chino a terra. «Ora mi dici che cavolo hai fatto dalla fine di settembre ad adesso, e poi vediamo come andare avanti.»

Lo schiacciatore sospirò, alzandosi e prendendo a camminare nervosamente per lo spogliatoio, intanto che raccontava al fratello il silenzio dei tre mesi iniziali e degli sviluppi in quell’inizio di anno nuovo.

«Okay, la situazione non è molto bella.» commentò Nikola, dopo il racconto, mentre Uros si passava una mano tra i capelli, innervosito dai toni che stava prendendo quella telefonata.

«Senti, che vuoi? Sto cercando di rimediare» sbottò un secondo dopo, prima di decidere di afferrare giubbotto e borsone e dirigersi finalmente fuori dal palazzetto.

L’aria gelida lo schiaffeggiò e lo schiacciatore quasi corse in direzione della macchina, rifugiandovisi all’interno.

«Stai sicuramente facendo dei passi avanti, non lo metto in dubbio» concordò il fratello e Uros si rilassò contro lo schienale del sedile, dopo aver acceso il quadro e aver girato al massimo la manopola del riscaldamento.

«Ma?» lo anticipò, l’altra mano si era posata sul cambio, stringendolo.

«Ma basta coi messaggini da dodicenne, ti prego.» sentì Nikola riprendere il discorso, col tono da maestrino che mal sopportava quando si trattava di lui «Ci devi parlare faccia a faccia, come una persona adulta, dio santo. Ti ricordo di quando Simone mi ha cercato per farmi venire in Italia per il tuo compleanno. Ed è solo la punta dell’iceberg.»

«Lo so.» sospirò, la colpa che di nuovo lo prendeva all’altezza dello stomaco. Deglutì, mentre l’altro proseguiva il discorso.

«Uros, io non ti sto obbligando a fare niente.» spiegò con un tono più conciliante «È solo che tutti siamo stanchi di vederti e sentirti così, e se mamma, i tuoi compagni ed io ti diciamo le stesse cose, qualcosa di vero ci dovrà essere. Vai da Simone, dammi retta. Parlaci, digli quello che gli devi dire, se c’è anche una sola possibilità che tutto si risolva...penso che tu debba provarci.»

Uros annuì tra sé e sé. Con un saluto veloce, chiuse la chiamata e si ritrovò nel silenzio dell’abitacolo, il telefono in mano e, più forte di prima, la necessità di vedere Simone.

Aprì velocemente la chat di Whatsapp.

_Che fai stasera?_

 

Era agitato, ma nonostante questo suonò subito il campanello, senza temporeggiare oltre. Prese un lungo respiro quando sentì i passi avvicinarsi e la serratura scattare.

Simone lo guardava con aria nervosa, mentre allentava la porta e lo faceva passare.

Uros si fece strada in silenzio, a passi lenti, in quell’appartamento che non conosceva affatto. Vi era stato una volta sola, prima dei mondiali, e non aveva un gran ricordo delle ore passate lì.

«Ciao» esalò Simone, stringendosi nelle spalle, senza sapere cos’altro dire.

«Come stai?» rispose Uros, avvicinandosi e seguendolo nella cucina. Si sedette al tavolo rotondo e incrociò le braccia sul piano, sporgendosi in avanti.

Simone si grattò la testa, facendo una smorfia. «Sono stanco, poi lo sai che non va granché con la squadra, quindi...»

Fece spallucce e Uros si umettò le labbra, ignorando per il momento l’istinto di allungare una mano e toccarlo.

Si maledisse mentalmente, forse sarebbe stato davvero preferibile prepararsi un discorso invece che bloccarsi come stava succedendo in quel momento.

Si raddrizzò sulla sedia, spostando le mani sui jeans e tornando a guardarlo, negli occhi probabilmente aveva il terrore di non riuscire ad aprire bocca.

«Uros,» si decise Simone, la cui voce tradiva l’ansia che stava provando «mi vuoi dire che ci facciamo qui? Perchè se ti sei fatto due ore di macchina per startene zitto, io-»

«Sono stato un coglione.» sbottò il serbo, interrompendo l’altro che rimase interdetto da quell’affermazione, alzando un sopracciglio come per sottolineare l’ovvietà di quello che aveva appena sentito.

«Mi dispiace, Simo.» riprese, cercando, seppur con difficoltà, di mantenere il contatto visivo con il compagno «Mi dispiace di aver fatto lo stronzo, quando tu eri proprio la persona che lo meritava di meno e mi dispiace di non aver capito, di aver dato per scontato tante cose e di non averti mai dimostrato veramente quanto volessi stare con te.»

Tacque improvvisamente, certo di non aver detto nemmeno un decimo di quello che doveva.

«Quando avevo bisogno di te, sei andato in Serbia e non ti sei voltato indietro.» esclamò Simone alzando appena la voce «Queste cose me le dovevi dire a giugno, Uros.»

Lo schiacciatore inspirò, pensando a cosa dire per non peggiorare la situazione, come faceva di solito.

«Mi dispiace.» ripeté, allungando una mano e afferrandogli il braccio, contatto a cui l’altro non si sottrasse «Avrei dovuto esserci dopo il Mondiale, per riprenderci dalla delusione e avrei dovuto esserci dopo la Supercoppa per dirti quanto ero stato orgoglioso di te, nonostante fossi io quello arrivato secondo. E poi avrei voluto festeggiare il mio Mondiale per Club con te e invece ero a ubriacarmi tutte le sere con la squadra.»

Lanciò uno sguardo a Simone e alla maschera di indifferenza che si portava addosso. Sospirò, sapendo quanto sarebbe stato difficile e quanto fosse già stato un traguardo l’essersi fatto aprire la porta.

«Oltre a bere, rimorchiavi anche gente nei bar.»

Quell’accusa gli arrivò come una frustata. Si portò una mano sulla barba, ricordando quella sera di dicembre e la sua dubbia lucidità.

«Quella è stata una cazzata e comunque non ho rimorchiato nessuno.» ammise in maniera relativamente tranquilla «Avevo bevuto parecchio e mi sono messo a parlare con quel tizio, dopo aver chiesto a Cande di farci una foto di nascosto, così, per attirare la tua attenzione.»

«Un’idea geniale.» commentò caustico Simone, scostando il braccio dalla presa dell’altro.

«Sì, beh, non il mio momento migliore» concordò Uros, pur scoraggiato dall’allontanamento del centrale.

«E qual è stato il tuo momento migliore in questi mesi, secondo te?» chiese Simone, voltando poi lo sguardo.

Uros deglutì. Vedeva bene che Anzani non aveva voglia di parlargli, che sarebbe stato meglio se l’avesse lasciato da solo. Forse non aveva senso insistere in quel modo, magari in un’altra occasione, magari...

«Non questo.» scrollò le spalle, fissandolo anche se il compagno non lo guardava. «Penso sia stato la sera in cui ho parlato di questo con Simone, Srecko e Jenia, perchè se sono qui è anche un po’ grazie a loro.»

Simone sollevò lo sguardo stranito. «Hai parlato con loro di quello che è successo?»

Uros non rispose. Si stupì che per l’altro quel particolare sembrasse così importante.

Si strinse nelle spalle, concentrandosi sulle dita di Simone che torturavano l’orlo del maglione.

«Ci ho messo un po’ e poi sono stato messo all’angolo.» fece un piccolo sorriso, rialzando gli occhi verso il centrale «In realtà...»

«Cosa?»

«Lo sa anche mia madre» esalò abbassando la voce, quasi vergognandosi di quella confessione «...e mio fratello.»

Aveva ancora gli occhi stupiti Simone, quando Uros allungò la mano e la posò sulla sua. Si concedette un momento per assaporare quel contatto, prima di riprendere a parlare.

«Voglio dirti una cosa.» riprese a parlare, sentendosi bene per la prima volta da mesi, senza la morsa allo stomaco o il peso della colpa sulle spalle «Se ho dato per scontato tante cose è perchè per me era ovvio che fossero così e non c’era bisogno di tornarci sopra. Era ovvio che fossi innamorato di te, come tu lo eri di me.»

Lo vide guardarlo fisso, senza nemmeno sbattere le palpebre. Si chiese se fosse una risposta positiva a quello che gli stava dicendo. Non ne era poi così sicuro.

«E forse mi sono svegliato con un anno e mezzo di ritardo, forse non ti importa più, non lo so.» tolse la mano da sopra quella di Simone e se la passò sul viso, sentendosi stanco come dopo una partita chiusa al tie break, vinta o persa ancora non lo sapeva. «Però sono qui, adesso, e sono innamorato di te, adesso...e anche prima, per quanto può valere.»

Attese, sentendosi inerme, senza che l’altro gli dicesse nulla.

Si alzò poco dopo, preda dell’istinto di scappare, completamente svuotato dopo quello che aveva ammesso e con la sola voglia di andarsene da quell’appartamento.

Magari Simone non era pronto, magari ci avrebbe pensato su, senza lui tra i piedi. Era quello che si disse mentre si avvicinava alla porta.

Se ne sarebbe davvero andato senza aggiungere altro, se Simone non lo avesse fermato.

«Aspetta.»

Uros si era bloccato, gli occhi fissi sulle spalle che il centrale gli rivolgeva, ancora seduto al tavolo. Lo seguì attentamente alzarsi e raggiungerlo, guardarlo in silenzio.

Non si era mai sentito in quel modo. Agitato. Angosciato. Senza la minima idea di cosa fare o di cosa volesse la persona che gli stava davanti. Pensò che non gli piaceva sentirsi così incapace, così in balia dell’altro e allora si convinse che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, anche una battuta sciocca, sarebbe bastato pescarne una a caso dal suo infinito repertorio e forse avrebbe smesso di sentirsi così, sarebbe tornato se stesso.

Fu quello il momento in cui Simone gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò e fu quello il momento in cui tornò a sentirsi Uros.

Senza chiedersi cosa fosse passato per la testa al centrale per decidere di baciarlo così all’improvviso, accolse quel contatto, stringendosi addosso il compagno, cercando di far durare quel momento il più a lungo possibile.

Quando Simone si staccò da lui, Uros sentì tutta l’angoscia gravargli di nuovo sul petto e si chiese se fosse davvero finita, se quello che aveva detto alla fine non fosse servito a nulla. Chiuse gli occhi, la fronte di Simone poggiata alla sua e il respiro ancora affannoso.

«Mi sei mancato tanto.»

Le mani di Simone gli carezzavano il viso, quando Uros riaprì gli occhi, sentendo quelle parole. Non stava sorridendo Simone, ma si vedeva negli occhi quanto fosse sollevato.

«Anche tu.» rispose Uros, concedendosi di rilassarsi, mentre si riappropriava delle labbra dell’altro. Continuò a baciarlo, come avrebbe voluto fare dopo la Supercoppa, dopo il Mondiale per Club, dopo ogni vittoria o sconfitta, nei pomeriggi pigri, nel parcheggio del palazzetto o in un locale a festeggiare.

Sentì le mani del compagno passare sul suo collo, infilarsi tra la maglia e il giubbotto e sfilarglielo.

«Resti?» gli chiese Simone, sfiorando il suo naso con quello dell’altro, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra sottili.

Uros gli rubò un altro bacio, prima di rispondergli. «Se vuoi.»

Simone finalmente gli sorrise e gli prese la mano.

 

Uros non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma era rimasto interdetto quando, in camera da letto, Simone si era messo di fronte a lui e si era tolto il maglione che indossava. Il rimorchiatore serbo che non sapeva che fare con un ragazzo che gli si stava spogliando davanti. Sarebbe stato il primo a riderci su.

La verità era che la sua mente era rimasta ferma nel momento in cui Simone l’aveva raggiunto, quando lui era già procinto di scappare.

Aveva avuto paura, sì. Dopo giorni e giorni passati a parlare coi suoi compagni di squadra, suo fratello e chiunque lo stesse ad ascoltare in realtà, si era ritrovato a non saper cosa fare dopo. Si era buttato, era andato a Modena, senza pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere e francamente non era pronto perchè tutto andasse bene.

«Uros.»

Il tono gentile di Simone gli fece rialzare gli occhi e lo schiacciatore si ritrovò davanti al suo viso finalmente rilassato. Scorse gli occhi lungo tutta la sua figura, per poi riportare lo sguardo in quello dell’altro.

«Sei qui con me?» gli sorrise appena, divertito dalla sua espressione confusa «Perchè sono davanti a te, nudo, e tu non stai facendo nulla.»

Uros ridacchiò tra sé e sé, scacciando l’imbarazzo e umettandosi le labbra.

«Scusa, hai ragione.» gli sorrise di rimando, prima di mettergli le mani sui fianchi e tirarlo a sé.

Lo baciò lentamente, senza fretta, lasciando indietro i pensieri che non fossero la felicità di essere finalmente lì con Simone.

Spostò le mani sulle sue spalle, carezzandolo piano e riprendendo familiarità con la sua pelle. Fece qualche passo in avanti, spostandosi verso il lato del letto e gemette nella bocca del compagno, quando sentì le sue dita fredde insinuarsi sotto l’orlo della sua maglia. Si staccò un secondo da lui, il tempo di riprendere fiato e ricominciare con più urgenza, la voglia che si faceva strada con velocità esponenziale nelle sue vene, nonostante la certezza che stavolta Simone non se ne sarebbe andato più.

Le dita scesero lungo la schiena fino ad afferrare il sedere dell’altro, movimento che gli strappò una risata, una volta che si era staccato da lui e l’aveva guardato con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Ora ti riconosco» mormorò Simone prima tirare su l’orlo della maglia e sfilargliela. Le mani andarono subito sul suo petto e lo sguardo ancora incollato al suo «Come hai fatto per tutto questo tempo, mh?»

Uros trattenne il respiro, intanto che le mani di Simone scendevano più in basso, lentamente. Troppo lentamente. Quella voce bassa che sussurrava al suo orecchio era oltremodo difficile da ignorare. Abbassò gli occhi quando lo sentì sfilargli la cintura.

«La sera a casa, da solo» continuò Simone, una provocazione sottile nelle parole e imitata dalla mano che si era insinuata nei pantaloni sbottonati, sfiorandolo da sopra i boxer «mentre ti toccavi...eh Uros, pensavi a me ogni tanto?»

Lo schiacciatore strinse la mascella, afferrandogli il polso e tirando via la mano che gli stava velocemente facendo perdere il controllo.

«Smettila.» quasi ringhiò, mentre lo spingeva seduto sul letto e si sbrigava a togliersi il resto dei vestiti, sotto lo sguardo divertito ed eccitato di Simone.

Gli si inginocchiò davanti e, mentre lo fissava con occhi decisi, gli afferrò l’erezione, subito con un ritmo urgente. Sorrise al rossore diffuso sul viso dell’altro, al busto inclinato in avanti per raggiungere la sua bocca, al bacio che Uros non gli aveva concesso allontanandosi e guardandolo rimanere con le labbra socchiuse, sospirando.

Al gemito forte che gli strappò quando lo prese in bocca, pensò che le fantasie sì aiutavano nelle notti solitarie e deprimenti, ma la realtà era un’altra cosa. Il calore della sua pelle, le cose che gli diceva, i gemiti con cui rispondeva ai suoi tocchi era tutto quello che non aveva pensato di poter arrivare a desiderare, non quella sera.

Invece era lì che si rialzava dalle cosce aperte di Simone e si tirava su, guardandolo dall’alto, mentre si passava una mano sulla bocca umida e lo osservava scivolare indietro sul letto, facendogli spazio.

Aprì il cassetto del comodino vicino a sé e sorrise alla familiarità della boccetta di lubrificante sempre nello stesso posto, pur in una casa diversa. Rimase in ginocchio sul letto, rigirandoselo tra le mani, per poi spostare lo sguardo sul compagno, disteso di fronte a lui.

«Che c’è?» si interrogò Anzani aggrottando le sopracciglia, prima di sfilargli dalle mani il lubrificante «Devo fare da solo?»

Uros ispirò profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo. Poi tornò alla sua altezza, deglutendo a fatica nel percepire una gamba di Simone circondargli i fianchi e andargli incontro.

«Non so se volevi farlo in un altro m-»

Le labbra affamate di Simone lo misero a tacere ancora e una volta che lo guardò ricadere sul letto, in attesa, pensò che tutto quello che voleva era che l’altro stesse bene.

«La prossima volta» annuì Simone, allungando una mano e accarezzandogli la barba «Ora però, ti prego, accontentami.»

Lo schiacciatore chinò appena la testa ridacchiando imbarazzato, mentre si spostava a tracciare una scia di baci sulla pelle accaldata dell’altro, rilassato sotto di lui.

«Che ti ha fatto questa lontananza, davvero non lo so» scherzò Uros, spostandogli una gamba di lato, senza che Simone gli rispondesse più.

Cominciò a prepararlo lentamente, attento a ogni pugno che si chiudeva, a ogni respiro spezzato che gli diceva di dover rallentare. Si perse nell’osservare i movimenti involontari dei muscoli, stupito della fiducia che Simone aveva di nuovo riposto completamente in lui, permettendogli tutto quello.

Si concentrò nel baciare un punto sulla coscia, sentendolo lamentarsi perchè non stava dandogli sollievo altrove. Quando tornò a baciarlo, lo vide con gli occhi socchiusi e il respiro affannoso e gli passò una mano sui capelli scompigliati, sorridendo appena.

Si aggrappò al braccio di Simone, le dita strette attorno al tatuaggio, mentre entrava dentro di lui e si lasciava andare ad un gemito soffocato. Rimase a fissare gli occhi dell’altro, immobile, Anzani che deglutiva e respirava più lentamente per poi trascinarlo giù, sulla sua bocca.

Non riusciva a staccarsi, se non per respirare sul collo del compagno, i movimenti lenti e profondi che prendevano un ritmo più sostenuto, la fame nei baci che non si placava.

«Simone, Simone...»

Si era reso conto di ripetere il nome ancora e ancora e di non riuscire a smettere, come se in quella nenia ripetesse quanto gli fosse mancato, quanto avrebbe voluto che quel momento non finisse mai.

Gli strinse i fianchi, mentre sentiva le dita di Simone aggrapparsi alla sua schiena sudata, andargli incontro e venire qualche attimo dopo. Uros chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare sul corpo dell’altro, la bocca aperta che ansimava ancora, la testa ferma nel fotogramma di Simone in preda al piacere.

«Mi stai schiacciando.» si lamentò Anzani dopo qualche minuto e il serbo sorrise contro il suo collo, staccandosi lentamente e scivolandogli al fianco.

Riaprì gli occhi, ritrovandoselo vicinissimo e allungò subito un braccio per circondargli il fianco.

Simone, con una mano che andava ad accarezzargli un lato del viso, lo guardava con occhi ancora increduli.

«Ti amo»

Uros strinse le labbra, nascondendo un sorriso troppo grande, come il suo cuore che non aveva mai sentito risuonare così forte dentro al petto.

«Anch’io, Simo.» rispose senza pensarci «Anch’io.»

 

 

Simone era in piedi, appoggiato con una spalla al frigorifero, la tuta della squadra addosso e i capelli ancora un po’ umidi dopo la doccia.

Era mezzanotte passata e Uros aveva preso possesso della sua cucina, dopo aveva realizzato che era davvero troppo tardi per ordinare una pizza.

Si era messo a frugare dentro agli sportelli, ringraziando che non tutti i pallavolisti si nutrissero con verdure e semini come faceva Giannelli.

Simone lo guardava mentre preparava la cioccolata calda in un pentolino, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, e pensò al giorno prima e a quello prima ancora, quando probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno entrare in casa.

«Che c’è?»

Incontrò lo sguardo di Uros e gli sorrise, alzando le spalle.

«Niente, ti stanno bene i pantaloni di Modena.» scherzò, facendo riferimento alle cose che gli aveva prestato per stare più comodo dopo la doccia.

Uros gli rispose con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. «Certo che mi stanno bene.»

«Fatti fare una foto, allora.» esclamò Simone, alzando il telefono nella sua direzione e scattando.

«Basta non la mandi a Giannelli, che se mi vede con questi pantaloni cerca di ammazzarmi.» rise, prima di spegnere il fornello e prendere due tazze.

Simone si spostò al tavolo, mentre inviava la foto a Randazzo.

«L’ho mandata a Gigi, così capisce che va tutto bene.» spiegò, mentre lo schiacciatore gli metteva davanti una delle due tazze.

Uros si limitò ad annuire, prendendo un sorso di cioccolata.

Poco dopo il telefono vibrò per l’arrivo di un messaggio.

_Hai visto? Sei contento?_

Simone si coprì la bocca con una mano, nascondendo un sorriso imbarazzato.

Si ripeté quella domanda nella testa.

Sei contento, Simone?

Tanto, tantissimo.


	5. È stato bello sognare

Quando Simone si era svegliato, fin troppo presto quella mattina, era rimasto a guardare per un po’ Uros che gli dormiva a fianco. Gli trasmetteva una tenerezza nuova, l’averlo lì accanto, tra le lenzuola celesti e il viso rivolto verso di lui. Gli era mancato davvero.

Si voltò sulla schiena e respirò profondamente, gli occhi che fissavano il soffitto senza capire da dove venisse quella sottile paura che qualcosa si rompesse all’improvviso. A quanto pareva il suo cervello non ne voleva sapere di riposare o semplicemente di arrendersi al fatto che tutto fosse a posto.

Si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo quando fossero rientrati nella solita routine di viaggi tra Modena e Trento e tutto il resto.

«Ehi»

La voce bassa di Uros gli fece riportare lo sguardo sul compagno. Non aveva cambiato posizione, si trovava sempre dal suo lato del letto.

«Ci hai ripensato?» proseguì Uros, mentre Simone si lasciava andare ad un accenno di sorriso.

«Perchè me lo chiedi?» rispose con un’altra domanda, curioso di cosa avesse visto l’altro nel suo sguardo.

Lo schiacciatore si mosse nel letto, le gambe che si piegavano e andavano a sfiorare quelle di Simone.

«Non so, mi sembravi pensieroso.»

Simone scivolò vicino a lui, dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra e sorridendo subito dopo, vedendo la confusione negli occhi del serbo.

«Ieri sera è stato bello» riprese Simone, rilassato con una gamba tra quelle dell’altro.

Uros aggrottò le sopracciglia, avvicinandosi ancora. «Ma?»

Anzani tornò serio. «Ho bisogno di te.» disse con un sospiro, interrotto subito dopo dalle labbra di Uros sulle sue.

«Anch’io» replicò lo schiacciatore, tornando a baciarlo un secondo dopo.

Simone, col respiro già spezzato, si tirò su con un gomito, mettendo un po’ di distanza dal compagno.

«Uros, ascoltami un attimo.» esclamò, e notò l’altro scostare appena il piumone e mettersi seduto, guardandolo in attesa «Ieri mi hai detto delle cose che non mi aspettavo e che mi hanno davvero reso felice, questo devi saperlo.»

Raccolse i pensieri, cercando di esprimersi senza che l’altro fraintendesse le sue parole.

«Però ho bisogno che tu ci sia sempre.» riprese, sedendosi davanti a lui, torturandosi le mani sotto le lenzuola «Non te ne devi andare. Nemmeno se litighiamo o se non ci capiamo, okay? Va bene anche litigare, basta che resti...non andartene in Serbia.»

Si sentiva già il cuore in gola, ma sapeva di doverlo dire e aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire a sua volta dal compagno che andava davvero tutto bene.  Si rilassò quando Uros gli prese il viso tra le mani e si sporse verso di lui baciandolo di nuovo.

«Prometto.» mormorò contro le sue labbra, ricadendo insieme a lui sul letto, fianco a fianco «Prometto che resto.»

Simone annuì contro la sua bocca, mentre la mano del serbo si infilava sotto l’orlo della maglia che aveva usato come pigiama. Rabbrividì.

«In Serbia ci vado solo con te.» proseguì Uros, suscitando in Simone una bassa risata incredula.

Tirando indietro la testa, si staccò dal viso dello schiacciatore che lo rincorse e riprese a baciarlo sul collo. Simone rise piano, sotto le labbra affamate di Uros.

«Ho allenamento tra un po’.» lo avvisò Anzani, abbracciandolo e infilandogli il viso contro la spalla. Respirò il proprio odore su di lui e lo circondò con le braccia, contento.

«Tra un po’...» ripeté Uros, trovando in quelle parole un chiaro segno ad andare avanti con quello che stava facendo.

Le mani risalirono lungo la schiena di Simone, portandosi dietro la maglia e il centrale respirò profondamente, cercando di ignorare l’erezione del compagno che premeva contro la sua.

Si perse per un attimo nel bacio che seguì, nei denti che mordevano il suo labbro e la lingua che lentamente trovava la sua. Di nuovo, riuscì a staccarsi con fatica.

«Uros.» lo chiamò, cercando di mantenere una voce ferma.

L’espressione divertita di Uros gli disse che non c’era riuscito. «Che c’è? Che ho fatto?»

Simone si impegnò nella pallida imitazione di un broncio. «Smettila di baciarmi, mi devo alzare.»

Il serbo gli rispose con un sopracciglio alzato. «Se per due bacetti stai così, non è colpa mia.»

«Due bacetti, sì...»

Col viso che probabilmente gli andava a fuoco, Simone prese la mano che l’altro gli aveva posato sul cavallo dei pantaloni, spostandola fuori dall’intrigo di lenzuola, dove poteva vederla.

«Due bacetti è subito sesso, con te» continuò Simone senza riuscire a reprimere il sorrisetto che gli si affacciava sulle labbra.

Uros si ritrovò a ridere di gusto, spostandosi definitivamente dal corpo dell’altro, fino a scendere dal letto, una volta ripreso fiato e scemata l’ilarità.

Simone lo seguì con gli occhi. «E adesso dove vai?»

Uros si voltò verso di lui, sulla soglia della porta della camera. «A fare colazione, visto che tu non vuoi niente da me.»

Il centrale scattò in piedi sul letto, scendendo in un attimo e raggiungendolo.

«Vabbè ma non fare il tragico, ho detto solo non ora.» esclamò attaccandosi alla sua schiena «Poi magari dopo nella doccia, due bacetti...no?»

La risata di Uros riverberò nella stanza.

*

Appoggiato al muro a fianco dell’entrata del PalaPanini, Simone se ne stava rilassato. Non gli importava di essere in bella vista e che chiunque avrebbe potuto notarlo mentre si scambiava l’ennesimo bacio con Uros. Ridacchiò come un ragazzino al saluto divertito di un membro dello staff che gli diceva che poteva fare pure con calma, che l’allenamento sarebbe iniziato tra una decina di minuti.

«Che farai stasera?» chiese Simone, le labbra sulla tempia dell’altro, sfruttando i centimetri di altezza che li separavano e che tanto fastidio davano a Uros. Un “senza di me” era rimasto implicito nella domanda ed era sfociato solo in un leggero sorriso.

Uros sembrò cogliere l’antifona e sorrise altrettanto.

Scrollò le spalle, mettendo su un’aria afflitta. «Che devo fare...mi annoierò.»

L’ennesimo bacio interruppe la conversazione, un bacio lungo, lento, come se dovesse bastare per chissà quanto, quando nel giro di dieci giorni si sarebbero visti per quello che chiamavano tutti il derby dell’A22. Non che avrebbero aspettato tutto quel tempo per vedersi, certo.

«E bravo Anza»

La voce di Totò che passava accanto a loro senza fermarsi, rivolgendo alla coppia un sorrisetto malizioso.

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo. «In spogliatoio non mi daranno tregua.»

Lo schiacciatore si spostò sul collo del compagno, succhiando con alacrità una porzione di pelle esposta, guadagnandosi un debole calcio sulla gamba.

«Grazie, ora sarà solo peggio.»

Uros rise, poggiandogli la fronte sulla spalla, e Simone gli posò a sua volta la testa contro, in un ultimo tentativo di non lasciarlo andare.

Con la coda dell’occhio notò altri compagni passare e fingere di non vederli, finchè qualcuno si fermò e puntò la fotocamera del telefono verso di loro.

«Almeno ora Simone non mi assillerà più.» commentò Ivan, mentre Anzani si scioglieva dall’abbraccio, una smorfia verso l’opposto di Modena. «Bravi ragazzi»

Lo vide trafficare col telefono, certo che stesse immediatamente mandando quella foto a Giannelli, e si rivolse di nuovo a Uros, circondandolo nell’abbraccio che era stato appena interrotto.

«Stasera forse vado da Gigi, però tu scrivimi.» si premurò di chiedergli, mentre Uros gli lasciava un veloce bacio sulle labbra e si allontanava definitivamente, fermandosi solo in mezzo al parcheggio per salutare brevemente Tine.

Simone lo seguì con lo sguardo e, quando Urnaut gli fu accanto, si voltò finalmente in direzione della porta d’ingresso.

Lo sloveno gli dette una pacca sulla spalla. «Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene.»

 

*

Giannelli non ce l’aveva fatta ad aspettare la fine dell'allenamento in sala pesi per andare a parlargli. Uros l’aveva osservato fin da quando era entrato nella palestra, ridendo divertito tra sé e sé nel vederlo scalpitare e cercare di fare tutto in fretta per poi raggiungerlo.

Era seduto sulla panca, un manubrio nella mano destra, quando se lo vide arrivare davanti col cipiglio battagliero.

«Che c’è Giannelli?» chiese in tono irriverente, continuando tranquillamente con l’esercizio «Ti hanno rubato la fruttina?»

Lo guardò chinarsi sulle ginocchia, pur di rientrare nel suo raggio visivo. Quando ci si metteva diventava veramente impossibile da ignorare.

«Quando me lo avresti detto, eh?» lo pungolò Simone, imbronciato.

«Tra qualche giorno...» sorrise Uros, poggiando il peso a terra e alzandosi per poi andare a sedersi su una delle cyclette. «magari tra una settimana.»

Il palleggiatore prese posto accanto a lui, cominciando a pedalare.

«Ingrato.» borbottò tra sé e sé «Dopo l’aiuto che ti abbiamo dato.»

Uros scosse la testa, sorridendo, e lasciò passare qualche minuto, osservando la sala davanti a sé. Guardò Franz che faceva un video ad Aaron, Grebennikov lì accanto che si infilava nell’inquadratura per un saluto veloce.

«Va bene, dai.» annunciò, la schiena dritta e le braccia conserte «Stasera mangiamo insieme, con Jenia e Liske.»

Il sorriso a trentadue denti di Simone gli rispose in maniera più che evidente.

 

*

«Hanno detto che devo operarmi.»

Quell’informazione era uscita all’improvviso, tra un uramaki e un sashimi.

Simone rimase con le bacchette a mezz’aria e una morsa nello stomaco come se quella notizia l’avesse data proprio a lui il medico di Modena.

«Non farlo cadere nella salsa di soia che poi fai un macello.»

L’aria divertita con cui lo guardava Randazzo faceva a pugni con la notizia che gli aveva appena dato. Masticò lentamente, bevendoci su un lungo sorso d’acqua.

«Tempi di recupero?» si arrischiò a domandare, mentre lo vedeva infilzare di prepotenza un raviolo al vapore con la bacchetta.

Randazzo scrollò le spalle, la bocca piena gli dava un’aria buffa, nonostante gli occhi tradissero improvvisamente il desiderio di non parlare più.

«Se tutto va bene potrei riuscire ad essere disponibile per quest’estate in Nazionale.»

Simone si limitò a sospirare, non sapendo mai che dire in situazioni simili, men che meno a quello che poteva facilmente definire il proprio migliore amico.

Gigi gli picchiettò su una mano con la bacchetta. «Guarda che poi torno.»

Annuì lentamente, senza che la tristezza lo abbandonasse e si costrinse a sorridere, allungandosi verso l’ultimo raviolo e mangiandolo in un boccone.

«Bastardo» commentò Gigi, tirando subito dopo la barca verso il suo lato del tavolo «Non lasci nemmeno l’ultimo pasto a un povero condannato.»

Anzani cercò di non ridere, additandolo con la bacchetta. «Ma se sei il primo a non voler essere compatito.»

Gigi si limitò a scuotere la testa, mettendosi in bocca l’ennesimo sashimi.

«Insomma, il biondo si è dichiarato.»

Lo schiacciatore alzò gli occhi dal piatto in tempo per notare lo sguardo imbarazzato del compagno e rise, prendendolo di nuovo in giro.

«Che tenero, arrossisci ancora.»

«Vaffanculo Gigi.» esclamò Anzani, prima di scoppiare a ridere. Giocò con le bacchette, ingannando l’imbarazzo. «Io proprio non me l’aspettavo, davvero, non pensavo potesse pensare certe cose, figuriamoci dirle.»

Randazzo rimase ad ascoltare quel racconto in silenzio, lo sguardo sugli occhi sereni di Simone.

«E così tu hai ben pensato di darglielo subito.» spezzò la magia del discorso del compagno, guadagnandosi l’ennesima occhiataccia.

Poi Simone si strinse nelle spalle, come a far pace con se stesso. «Non mi importava più, sinceramente, non posso stare a pensare a quanto tempo devo far passare prima di essere di nuovo felice con lui. Alla fine siamo stati separati per tanto e siamo stati male per ancora più tempo, non l’ho perdonato troppo in fretta, ero solo stanco di stare lontano da lui.»

L’espressione di Gigi si addolcì e gli allungò un uramaki.

«Simo...Simo.» cercò il suo sguardo schioccandogli due dita davanti agli occhi «Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro, sono contento per voi, lo sai.»

Anzani si passò una mano tra i capelli e si lasciò andare ad un sorriso sollevato. «Lo so.»

 

Uros si stava guardando intorno nervosamente, quando sentì un vociare venire dal corridoio che dagli spogliatoi portava al campo. Appoggiato al palo opposto della rete osservò il capannello dei suoi compagni dare il benvenuto ai ragazzi di Modena, che erano appena arrivati, pronti a cominciare il loro riscaldamento in vista della partita dell’indomani.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo vedendo Giannelli che si faceva largo tra i compagni, Candellaro che di proposito si era messo in mezzo e gli bloccava la strada ridendo dei “dai spostati, uffa, fammi passare” così infantili che stava tirando fuori al palleggiatore. Uros si avvicinò a passo lento, notando l’abbraccio stretto di Ivan e Simone, come se non si vedessero da anni, ma tra loro era sempre così.

Cercò Simone, il _suo_ Simone, con gli occhi, maledicendo i centrali che gli impedivano la visuale completa. No, non si sarebbe alzato sulle punte. Mai e poi mai.

«Ciao.»

Al suo orecchio la voce di Simone era dolce, come durante le sere passate su Skype, come quando gli dava il buongiorno la mattina in cui era davvero nel suo letto.

Uros sorrise, voltandosi e trovandoselo davanti, prima che l’altro si mordesse il labbro inferiore, stringendogli le braccia con le mani brevemente, per poi tornare a spostare il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro, gli occhi che si voltavano verso il gruppo poco distante e con la testa accennava un saluto verso qualcuno.

Uros allungò la mano verso il suo fianco, stringendolo. «Non dirmi che ti stai vergognando»

Anzani roteò gli occhi, sbuffando, mentre ignorava la domanda appena postagli. Uros gli si fece più vicino, la mano che gli risaliva la schiena.

«Dai smetti, non siamo da soli.»

Uros alzò un sopracciglio, appoggiandoglisi contro in una sorta di abbraccio. «Però limonare davanti al PalaPanini andava bene.»

Simone soffocò una risata, prima che lo schiacciatore lo solleticasse sull’addome con la punta delle dita e lo costringesse a spostarsi da lui ridendo senza riuscire a fermarsi.

Uros continuò a sorridere a quella vista, Simone che si asciugava le lacrime cercando di tornare serio e di fianco a loro Giannelli e Zaytsev che li fissavano.

«Stasera ceniamo tutti assieme?» esordì il palleggiatore, spostandosi per abbracciare Anzani.

Dall’altra parte Uros rispose subito in maniera secca. «No.»

Sorrise sentendo le proteste di Giannelli, mentre stringeva la mano di Ivan che gli mormorava un silenzioso grazie.

 

Quegli ultimi dieci giorni erano stati belli. Uros poteva definirli solo così. Aveva visto o anche solo sentito Simone in ogni momento libero. L’ultima volta era stata appena due giorni prima, quando si erano incontrati a Verona ed erano andati nell’enoteca dove avevano festeggiato il suo compleanno quasi due anni prima.

Eppure, nonostante tutti i loro trascorsi, gli capitava ancora di sentirsi nervoso, come in quel momento, seduto a tavola con Simone a mangiare l’ultimo pezzo di pizza direttamente dal cartone.

Il centrale alzò gli occhi su di lui. Ci mise un attimo a capire che il compagno aveva qualcosa per la testa.

«Che hai?» lo chiamò toccandogli la gamba con la propria, mentre si rilassava contro lo schienale della sedia e prendeva un sorso di birra.

Uros si passò una mano sulla nuca.

Era successo qualche giorno prima, quando camminava per Trento, intento a raggiungere la sede di Radio Dolomiti per una delle solite interviste. Era passato di fronte ad un’agenzia di viaggi e qualche metro più avanti si era fermato, immobile sul marciapiede e un’idea a farsi concreta nella sua testa.

In quel momento non riusciva a immaginarsi come Simone avrebbe preso il suo gesto. Finì la birra e si alzò, sfregandosi i palmi delle mani sui pantaloni della tuta.

Ignorando per un attimo l’altro che l’aveva chiamato nuovamente, con aria più preoccupata, si diresse verso l’attaccapanni nell’ingresso e pescò una busta dalla tasca interna del giubbotto.

In silenzio tornò in cucina, spostò il cartone della pizza e poggiò la busta davanti a Simone, che continuava a guardarlo con aria interrogativa.

Attese che l’altro l’aprisse e lo guardasse con occhi sgranati, alternando occhiate verso di lui e ai biglietti aerei che aveva tirato fuori.

«Che vuol dire?» si limitò a dire Simone, incapace di aggiungere altro.

Eppure sui biglietti c’erano tutte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno. Le date erano aperte, ma la destinazione era lì, stampata nero su bianco.

Uros provò a sorridere. «Allora? Ci vieni in Serbia con me?»


	6. Sognare insieme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati alla fine, incredibilmente.  
> Mi spiace di averci messo così tanto a scrivere questa storia, ma grazie per essere rimasti fin qui.  
> Un ringraziamento speciale va a Ness, perché mi ha sempre spronato a scrivere, un po' col bastone, un po' con la carota e non mi ha mai fatto mancare il sostegno necessario ad andare avanti. <3  
> Buona lettura e alla prossima storia.

«Allora cosa metto in valigia?»

Simone, in piedi davanti all’armadio, si stava passando nervosamente una mano sulla barba. L’indomani sarebbero partiti alla volta della Serbia e gli veniva da ridere al solo pensiero. Ridere istericamente, in realtà.

Pensava di avere più tempo di abituarsi all’idea, ma quelle settimane erano passate ad una velocità tale da non rendersi conto come fosse arrivato a metà maggio così alla svelta.

Si erano ritrovati a smaltire insieme la delusione per una stagione che avrebbero voluto prolungare, finchè non erano scesi a patti col fatto che avevano tanti motivi per essere orgogliosi di quello che avevano conquistato.

Scorse le grucce, tra maglie autunnali e t-shirt nella speranza che il caldo finalmente arrivasse. Sentì la presenza silenziosa del compagno alle proprie spalle.

«Uros mi vuoi aiutare?» sbuffò lanciandogli un’occhiata in tralice, mentre si decideva a sfilare qualche maglia e lanciarla sul letto dietro di sé.

«Ma che stai facendo...ahia!»

Sfuggì al tocco dell’altro, un brivido di fastidio che gli correva a fior di pelle, nel punto in cui Uros l’aveva toccato e che corrispondeva alla zona arrossata dall’ago del tatuatore che aveva visto qualche giorno prima.

Aveva la spalla avvolta nella pellicola trasparente e Uros era da tutto il giorno che lo osservava da vicino, nemmeno fosse una strana creatura.

Accidenti, era solo un tatuaggio ritoccato.

«Esagerato» commentò il serbo, avvicinando di nuovo la mano, che Simone schiaffeggiò via. «Ieri come hai fatto a sopportare un’ora di lavoro sdraiato sul lettino?»

Anzani scrollò le spalle, senza dirgli che si era morso l’interno della guancia per tutto il tempo. Per questo non aveva detto nulla al compagno, che altrimenti avrebbe di sicuro insistito per accompagnarlo e l’avrebbe preso in giro per i lamenti sofferti che si era lasciato scappare.

«Io comunque non ho mai capito che è sto pesce» riprese Uros, carezzandogli la spalla e scendendo con le dita lungo il braccio nudo. «Sei riuscito a peggiorare un disegno già brutto...»

Simone strinse le labbra alla risata sgraziata di Uros, che cercava di non farsi spingere via dalle mani dell’altro e ingaggiava una giocosa lotta che finì con entrambi sdraiati sul letto.

«Che stronzo che sei» mormorò Simone con poca convinzione, osservandolo mentre si spostava e gli si sedeva sulle gambe.

Uros si chinò sulle sue labbra e Simone chiuse gli occhi, perso in un bacio lento, le mani che si posavano automaticamente sotto la sua maglia, alla ricerca di un contatto.

«Non può piacermi tutto di te, Simo...» gli soffiò sulle labbra, prima di baciarlo nuovamente, per poi spostarsi sulla mascella e giù lungo il collo.

«C’è altro da aggiungere alla lista?» rispose Anzani, la voce che già tradiva l’eccitazione, intanto che liberava il serbo dalla maglia.

Lo sentì scostarsi da lui, guardarlo dall’alto, mordendosi le labbra. Le dita dello schiacciatore lo accarezzarono lentamente al centro del petto fino all’ombelico e tornarono su facendo lo stesso percorso.

«Questi peli che hai qui» rise poco dopo, nemmeno avesse fatto la battuta più divertente del mondo. «Perchè non ti depili?»

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, spostandosi in modo che Uros rotolasse di lato e lo lasciasse andare. Scosse la testa, fingendosi offeso, quando il compagno lo attaccò di nuovo alle spalle.

«Mi stai facendo perdere tempo, levati.» esclamò con tono deciso, nonostante le braccia avvolte attorno al suo petto cercassero in tutti i modi di riportarlo nella posizione di prima.

«Arrenditi, lo sai che lo vuoi anche tu.» mormorò Uros, mentre scendeva con una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni dell’altro e prendeva a toccarlo lentamente.

Un attimo dopo, Simone si era voltato nell’abbraccio e aveva ricominciato a baciarlo con foga.

«Però poi la mia valigia la fai tu.»

Uros sorrise maliziosamente. «Ti faccio tutto quello che vuoi.»

 

 

Simone si controllò per l’ennesima volta la cintura che si era agganciato almeno dieci minuti prima. Mosse appena le gambe sbattendo le ginocchia contro il sedile davanti, ribadendo per l’ennesima volta quanto gli aerei non fossero fatti per chi superava i due metri di altezza.

Sporse la testa verso il corridoio, quando sentì la vibrazione del sedile e il paesaggio dal finestrino che si muoveva. Reclinò il capo sul poggiatesta e chiuse gli occhi. Subito si accorse di Uros accanto a lui che si spostava e del suo respiro sulla guancia. Aprì un occhio.

«Sei agitato.» constatò, con la fierezza di chi avesse appena risolto un mistero intricato. «Perchè sei agitato? Sei stato in aereo milioni di volte.»

Simone si aggiustò sul sedile, con la pressione sul petto durante la fase di decollo che si faceva più forte.

«Pensaci, puoi arrivarci.» lo prese in giro, alzando un sopracciglio e aspettando la risposta di Uros.

Lo vide scuotere la testa subito dopo, rimettendosi gli occhiali da sole che aveva appeso al collo della maglietta bianca che portava.

«Svegliami quando atterriamo.»

Si sarebbe voltato dall’altra parte, se avesse potuto.

Simone ispirò lentamente, prima di colpirlo con un pugno sulla spalla.

«Ahia, ma che fai?» si lamentò Uros, con una buffa espressione sul viso.

«Ti picchio, ecco che faccio, te lo meriti, non mi stai a sentire.» sbottò Simone, guardandolo in tralice.

Chinò lo sguardo sulla mano che Uros gli aveva preso, concentrandosi su quel contatto e non sull’angoscia che minacciava di mangiarlo vivo. Strinse la presa.

«Sei agitato perchè andiamo a casa mia, ho capito.» esclamò Uros scrollando le spalle «Però è una cazzata, perchè sanno tutti di te, non è che sia questa grande sorpresa.»

Uros allentò appena la stretta e intrecciò le loro dita.

«Perchè non mi hai fatto comprare un dizionario Italiano-Serbo, accidenti.» si lamentò Simone, causando uno scoppio di risa nel compagno «Non c’è nulla da ridere, non mi hai nemmeno insegnato una parola, sarà un disastro.»

Il centrale arrossì quando le labbra di Uros si posarono sulla sua guancia per un attimo.

«Tranquillo, traduco io.»

Simone si limitò a fissarlo in silenzio.

«Che c’è?» chiese Uros senza capire quell’espressione interdetta dell’altro.

«È proprio questa, la cosa che mi turba.» borbottò Anzani tra le risate dello schiacciatore «Sono contento sai, che tu mi trovi sempre così esilarante.»

Si rilassò appena nel sentire il peso della testa di Uros sulla sua spalla. Forse non sarebbe stato così male, quei giorni sarebbero passati presto, ne era sicuro, magari si sarebbe anche divertito se fosse riuscito a liberarsi dall’ansia.

«Non ho mai portato un ragazzo a casa.»

Simone deglutì, dimenticandosi all’istante tutto quello che si era ripromesso.

«Sarà un disastro...»

 

Nella zona arrivi all’aeroporto c’era un gran via vai di persone e Simone strinse la presa sul trolley, nervoso come poche altre volte nella vita, mentre si guardava attorno cercando una faccia nota, anche se l’unico che conosceva della famiglia di Uros era suo fratello.

Uros, dal canto suo, camminava con fare sicuro verso il corridoio che indicava l’uscita e Simone lo seguì, senza farsi troppe domande.

All’improvviso delle urla attirarono la sua attenzione e osservò con sorpresa due bambine che correvano loro incontro. Fece giusto in tempo ad afferrare la valigia di Uros prima che cadesse a terra, che l’altro era accorso in ginocchio e con le braccia aperte verso le due nipoti.

Simone avrebbe voluto avere la prontezza di registrare quel momento, ma riuscì solo a rimanere impalato con uno sciocco sorriso sulle labbra a godere di quel piccolo quadretto familiare che gli si presentava davanti.

Uros se ne stava quasi seduto a terra ormai, il viso rosso per le risa e un po’ di imbarazzo, con entrambe le bambine appese al collo che ridevano e gli davano baci sulle guance.

Lo osservò mentre parlava con loro con un sorriso così largo e sincero come non l’aveva mai visto, intanto che faceva il solletico ad una e accarezzava le trecce dell’altra.

«Ciao Simone.»

Il centrale alzò gli occhi, ritrovandosi di fronte Nikola, che lo salutava in un italiano stentato, una mano in tasca e una tesa davanti a lui. Sorrise, ricambiando il saluto.

Quando Uros alzò gli occhi su di loro, qualche minuto dopo, si rimise in piedi imbarazzato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli corti.

«Loro sono Ema e Mia.» gli disse Uros prendendo in braccio la bionda, intanto che l’altra indicava col dito Simone, lo sguardo interrogativo verso lo zio.

«Che ha detto?» esclamò Anzani, riflettendo che nei giorni a venire sarebbe stata la frase che avrebbe pronunciato più spesso. Chinò lo sguardo quando la bambina lo prese per mano e prese a camminare verso l’uscita.

Uros sorrise. «Voleva sapere chi eri e le ho detto che sei il ragazzo dello zio.»

 

In macchina Simone era stato costretto a sedersi davanti e l’aveva fatto più che volentieri, anche se gli sarebbe venuto il torcicollo a furia di voltarsi indietro per vedere Uros giocare con le nipoti.

Probabilmente se si fosse visto da fuori, si sarebbe preso in giro da solo, e immaginò in quel momento le parole di Gigi, che gli avrebbe dato amichevolmente dell’idiota.

Prese il cellulare aprendo la fotocamera frontale.

«Ehi, mettetevi in posa.» esclamò Simone, sorridendo a Uros attraverso lo schermo, mentre con la felicità negli occhi lo vedeva stringersi alle bambine per entrare nell’inquadratura.

Si ricordò improvvisamente di quando aveva contattato Nikola e gli aveva chiesto di raggiungerlo a Verona per il compleanno di Uros e del sorriso dell’altro quando si era ritrovato in compagnia del fratello. Aveva ragione, non l’aveva mai visto così.

 

 

Simone sentiva le guance tirare, visto che in mancanza di parole la soluzione più facile era stata sorridere. Aveva smesso di farci caso, piuttosto trovava divertente come Uros, dopo un po’, avesse cominciato a fare confusione tra le due lingue. Talvolta era talmente preso dalla conversazione che si dimenticava che Simone non era in grado di seguirla e si voltava verso di lui con l’aria interrogativa di chi non capiva perchè non gli rispondesse, salvo poi ricordarsi di dover tradurre.

 La famiglia Kovacevic era una famiglia come tante, in un appartamento troppo grande per due persone, ma che la domenica si riempiva del caos portato dalle due nipoti. Simone aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere le facce allegre dei genitori del compagno e mentalmente si arrese al fatto che magari il problema della lingua sarebbe stato un vantaggio. Almeno non avrebbe ricevuto domande imbarazzanti.

Simone si voltò verso la madre di Uros che gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla, sorridendogli, mentre con l’altra si era allungata a posare la torta al centro del tavolo, causando uno scoppio di “oooh” meravigliati.

«No, la torta no...» esclamò Uros, facendosi improvvisamente rosso e lamentandosi che il suo compleanno era passato da una settimana ormai. Simone rise, mentre scattava numerose foto con cui, ne era certo, avrebbe potuto prenderlo in giro a lungo.

Si voltò, quando sentì qualcuno tirargli la manica della maglia. Incrociò gli occhi vispi di Mia e spostò la sedia indietro, permettendole di salirgli sulle ginocchia. Stava mangiando tranquillamente la propria fetta di torta quando la mano di Uros andrò sulla sua nuca, accarezzandogli il collo.

Lo guardò e vide la serenità nei suoi occhi e niente poteva renderlo più felice.

«Ormai abbiamo evitato il disastro, che dici?»

Simone rispose facendo una faccetta buffa, con la lingua tra i denti, mentre con un dito prendeva la panna dalla torta e gli sporcava una guancia, le urla divertite delle bambine in sottofondo.

 

 

«Dio santo, non ce la facevo più.»

Simone aveva immediatamente aperto la bocca, al primo contatto delle labbra di Uros sulle sue, una volta chiusa la porta della camera dietro di loro.

Si erano defilati, con la scusa della stanchezza del viaggio, nonostante fosse durato appena un’ora e mezza. Anche le nipoti erano crollate sul divano, mentre loro prendevano il caffè e la madre cominciava a rassettare la cucina.

Simone si avvicinò al bordo del letto, mettendosi seduto, con gesti scoordinati, mentre Uros lo seguiva nei movimenti, pur di non staccarsi da lui.

«Sto andando bene, vero?» il centrale si staccò un attimo per guardarlo negli occhi, sdraiato su un fianco in un letto troppo piccolo.

«Sì, sì, benissimo» minimizzò Uros, riavvicinandosi e spostandosi a baciare il collo di Simone, che chiuse gli occhi al contatto. «Però potresti...»

«Cosa?» replicò subito Anzani con tono nervoso.

«Potresti mettere le mani più in basso.»

Uros prese a ridere convulsamente, quando Simone lo spinse via, staccandosi solo un secondo con aria scocciata, per poi salirgli addosso e spingere il bacino contro il suo, strappandogli un gemito.

«Coglione» lo rimproverò, mentre avvicinava il viso a quello dell’altro, le labbra che si sfioravano appena «Almeno cerca di non farti sentire.»

Si spostò lungo il suo corpo, alzandogli la maglia bianca e baciandogli l’addome. Aveva appena sbottonato i suoi jeans che sentì la mano del compagno sopra la sua.

Simone alzò la testa verso di lui, trovandolo che lo guardava con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

«Lo sai che ti amo, sì?»

Il centrale si fermò a guardarlo, immobile. Non si era ancora abituato alle parole che di tanto in tanto l’altro gli rivolgeva.

«Ma se lo dici adesso non vale» fece finta di lamentarsi Simone, una smorfia sulla bocca.

Uros aggrottò le sopracciglia, tirandosi su coi gomiti, costringendo l’altro a chinare lo sguardo per non ridergli in faccia.

«Perchè non vale?»

«Perchè ti sto per fare un pompino.» esclamò Anzani, tirando giù la zip dei pantaloni. Nel frattempo lo schiacciatore si era disteso nuovamente, un ghigno sulle labbra e le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

Simone scosse il capo con fare divertito. A volte Uros gli sembrava proprio un ragazzino, per come riusciva a prenderlo in giro.

«Poi me la spieghi questa cosa di cosa posso dire o non dire eh...» esclamò il serbo, spostando le gambe e facendogli spazio, intanto che il respiro si faceva più profondo.

Simone cominciò ad accarezzarlo da sopra i boxer e sorrise. «Sì, sì, poi te lo spiego...ora però non rovinare il momento con le tue romanticherie.»

 

 

«Dov’è che stiamo andando?»

Erano usciti nel tardo pomeriggio e dopo un lungo giro per la città e una cena che si era protratta per buona parte della sera, avevano ripreso la macchina e Simone si stava chiedendo quale fosse la loro destinazione.

Uros lo guardò di sfuggita con un sorriso che prometteva guai.

«Ti ho detto che ti avrei portato a ballare no?»

Simone si fece bastare quella risposta, e prese ad armeggiare con la radio, tanto per fare qualcosa.

«Ma quel coso che hai al collo da tutta la sera è proprio necessario?» esclamò Uros ridacchiando, mentre svoltava e entrava in un ampio parcheggio sterrato. Poco distante il locale da cui già veniva musica a tutto volume e un capannello di persone fuori intente a fumare.

Simone abbassò gli occhi verso la sciarpetta rossa che aveva indossato, domandandosi se stesse bene con la giacca e la camicia che si era messo e subito dopo scuotendo la testa.

«A me piace.» minimizzò, assottigliando lo sguardo verso di lui, che intanto aveva parcheggiato e spento il motore. «Perchè?»

Scese dall’auto raggiungendolo, alzando gli occhi al cielo alla sigaretta che il serbo si era appena acceso.

Uros lo scrutò attentamente da capo a piedi, prendendo con due dita quella specie di foulard, osservandolo.

«Beh, non è molto virile.» lo prese in giro, girando poi le dita attorno alla stoffa e tirandola verso di sé.

Anzani lo guardò con aria di sfida, un sopracciglio alzato.

«Te lo faccio vedere io cosa è virile.» annunciò con aria seria e Uros rispose con la solita risata, lasciandolo andare e dandogli una leggera pacca sul sedere.

«Proprio lì volevo arrivare.» si leccò le labbra «Andiamo vah, che ci stanno aspettando.»

Simone lo seguì con aria interrogativa.

 

Arrivarono al bancone non senza difficoltà a causa della folla che riempiva la discoteca e Uros aveva appena ordinato due drink quando Simone li vide.

Potke appoggiato ad una colonna con una birra in mano e Bata davanti a lui che gesticolava animatamente. Il centrale serbo sembrava particolarmente annoiato dalle chiacchiere dell’opposto.

Simone boccheggiò guardando Uros, che gli mise in mano il bicchiere sorridendo. «Sorpresa!»

Uros fece un cenno ai due compagni che subito si avvicinarono ridendo delle espressioni esterrefatte di Simone, che spostava lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro senza davvero capacitarsi che fossero davvero lì.

Li abbracciò contento, ritrovando in un attimo quella complicità mai persa, di quell’unico anno in cui avevano giocato in squadra insieme.

«Ma che ci fate qui?» urlò Simone per sovrastare la musica, intanto che prendeva un generoso sorso del gin tonic che gli aveva portato Uros, la gola che bruciava immediatamente.

Potke gli passò un braccio sulle spalle. «Uros ci aveva detto che ti portava qua, così abbiamo pensato di passare a farvi un saluto.»

Simone sorrise e prese a chiacchierare con l’altro centrale, mentre accanto a loro Bata e Uros facevano tintinnare due shottini e li buttavano giù contemporaneamente.

«Insomma ti sei rimesso insieme a questo qua, eh?» chiese Bata dopo un po’, la voce strascicata che faceva pensare che fosse arrivato lì già con qualche bicchiere sullo stomaco.

Simone soffiò fuori una risatina, grattandosi la nuca e alzando lo sguardo verso Uros.

«Eppure non è un gran partito...» rincarò la dose Potke, spostandosi all’ultimo per evitare la manata di Uros verso la sua spalla. «Suo fratello invece è molto meglio.»

Bata si avvicinò con fare cospiratorio al suo orecchio. «Fossi in te ci penserei bene, sei ancora in tempo.»

Stava ancora ridendo, quando Uros lo trascinò via da loro e verso la pista.

«Basta così, ma guarda che amici del cazzo che ho» urlò al loro indirizzo con un gestaccio della mano, mentre spariva in mezzo alla folla tirandosi dietro Simone.

«Dai, stavano solo scherzando» esclamò Anzani, portandosi le mani del ragazzo sui fianchi, mentre con la testa leggera non si preoccupava dei movimenti scoordinati che stava facendo.

«Lo so, ma volevo stare da solo con te.» rispose Uros, prima di mettergli una mano dietro alla nuca e baciarlo freneticamente.

Simone si lasciò andare contro di lui, mentre entrava nella bolla che si creava attorno a loro ogni volta che si ritrovavano così vicini. Non sentiva più nulla che non fossero i punti in cui l’altro lo stava toccando. La mano sul fianco, il bacino che si sfregava appena contro il suo, le labbra sul collo che gli avrebbero di sicuro lasciato un segno. Si sentiva così leggero e felice, pieno di una gioia che sperava non sarebbe finita mai.

 

 

La mattina successiva se l’erano presa comoda.

Simone non si ricordava quando fossero rientrati, a dirla tutta non sapeva nemmeno come fossero tornati. Probabilmente con un taxi, visto quanto avevano bevuto. Dio, avrebbero dovuto prenderne un altro per andare a recuperare la macchina lasciata al parcheggio del locale.

Quando si era svegliato, era mezzogiorno passato e Uros russava leggermente, al suo fianco, col viso sprofondato nel cuscino.

Aveva deciso di lasciarlo dormire, mentre lui si era concesso una lunga doccia e solo dopo due caffè la nebbia che gli avvolgeva la testa aveva cominciato a diradarsi.

Mentre se ne stava al tavolo della cucina, in quella casa silenziosa, a scorrere i social senza avere altro da fare, aveva sentito la doccia ripartire e si era alzato, mettendo su un’altra macchinetta di caffè.

Ridacchiò tra sé e sé quando lo vide entrare con passo strascicato, soltanto coi pantaloni a righe del pigiama e i capelli umidi. Stropicciandosi gli occhi semichiusi, Uros si versò una tazzina di caffè per poi fermarsi a fissare il frigorifero.

«’ngiorno eh.» esclamò Simone, senza ottenere risposta, osservandolo con aria divertita muoversi lentamente, aprire il frigo e mettere su un piattino un pezzo di torta avanzata dal giorno precedente.

Uros mugugnò una risposta tardiva, buttando giù in un sorso il caffè e versandosene ancora, intanto che faceva sparire il dolce, un cucchiaio dopo l’altro.

«Come fai ad aver voglia di mangiare dopo tutto quello che ci siamo bevuti ieri sera?» chiese Anzani, senza davvero aspettarsi una risposta.

Uros fece spallucce, mentre leccava dal cucchiaino la panna rimasta.

«Abitudine» replicò con aria soddisfatta.

Si alzò, allungando le braccia sopra la testa e stirandosi, sbadigliando platealmente.

«Ma i tuoi?» chiese Simone, seguendolo mentre tornava in camera.

«A lavoro, tornano per cena.» rispose lo schiacciatore, chino sul trolley aperto a cercare qualcosa da indossare.

Simone si morse le labbra, restando in silenzio, intanto che silenziosamente si voltava e andava a chiudere la porta, girando la chiave nella serratura. Uros aveva detto che sarebbero stati da soli per diverse ore, ma non voleva rischiare qualche incidente imbarazzante.

«Ma che ore sono?» domandò Uros girandosi verso di lui «Se è presto, ti porto a Belgrado, che qui non c’è niente da vedere...»

Simone fece una smorfia, avvicinandosi e cingendogli il busto con le braccia.

«Ci vorranno almeno due ore e mezza di macchina» puntualizzò il centrale, col naso che accarezzava piano il collo del compagno «andiamoci domani»

Uros mormorò in apprezzamento, le dita che afferravano i fianchi dell’altro e cominciavano a spingerlo verso il letto.

«Hai già un programma per questo pomeriggio vero?» insinuò Uros maliziosamente, in ginocchio sul bordo del materasso, sotto di lui Simone lo guardava con occhi liquidi.

«Ho qualche idea.» annuì, tirando il serbo su di sé e agganciando già una gamba attorno al suo fianco.

Il bacio che ne seguì cominciò frenetico, com’era sempre tra loro due, la passione che scoppiava all’improvviso e prendeva subito piede. Simone inclinò la testa di lato, una mano sui capelli dell’altro, per far sì che non si allontanasse mai e la bocca che si apriva di buon grado, ingoiando i sospiri che si scambiavano sulla lingua.

Quando sentì Uros spostarsi sul suo collo, succhiando la pelle sensibile sotto l’orecchio, Simone fece forza sulla gamba che lo circondava e lo spinse sulla schiena. Ansimavano già entrambi e non avevano ancora cominciato, si ritrovò a pensare Anzani, osservando le guance arrossate del compagno e le sue pupille dilatate.

Aveva un palmo premuto contro il materasso, mentre con l’altra mano carezzava il petto di Uros, fermandosi all’altezza dell’ombelico e tornando su. Sotto gli occhi languidi dello schiacciatore, si sedette sulle sue gambe e si tolse la maglia, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento, e si chinò nuovamente su di lui, ricominciando a baciarlo profondamente. Si schiacciò di più sul suo corpo, gemendo, mentre le mani di Uros gli accarezzavano la schiena per poi scendere ad afferrargli poco delicatamente il sedere.

«Fermo...» sussurrò Simone, ancora labbra su labbra, mentre gli prendeva i polsi e glieli fermava sopra la testa con entrambe le mani.

Riprese a baciarlo, stavolta più lentamente, staccandosi quando il bacio diventava troppo profondo, così riprendeva fiato, si spostava sul collo, solo per tornare alla sua bocca e succhiargli il labbro inferiore, mordicchiandolo mentre Uros cominciava a lamentarsi.

«Simo, lasciami» ringhiò, quando per l’ennesima volta forzò la presa tentando di liberarsi dalla morsa in cui il centrale lo stava stringendo.

Simone rise contro la sua barba e si tirò su appena, muovendo il bacino e lasciando che le loro erezioni sfregassero insieme anche solo attraverso la stoffa.

«Stai buono» lo rimproverò, scendendo con le labbra sul petto, per quanto quella scomoda posizione potesse permettergli. Si concentrò su un capezzolo, coi denti e la lingua, finchè il serbo non si lamentò di nuovo di quella tortura che stava subendo.

«Sembra che stai parlando ad un bambino, cristo» ribatté, ormai arresosi a quella condizione di sottomissione, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava velocemente.

«A volte lo sei» convenne Simone, lasciandogli i polsi e alzandosi, per poi dirigersi verso il trolley, tirando fuori da una tasca interna il lubrificante.

Uros si alzò sui gomiti per osservarlo meglio e Simone si voltò, tirandosi giù i pantaloni della tuta e i boxer, restando così nudo davanti a lui, senza alcuna vergogna.

Sorrise maliziosamente quando vide Uros imitare le sue azioni e scalciare via i pantaloni del pigiama, in fretta e furia. Poi afferrò il foulard rosso che aveva indossato la sera prima e tornò sul letto.

Uros lo fissò con occhi acquosi, mentre faceva scorrere lentamente il pugno chiuso sulla sua erezione. Simone deglutì a quella vista e cercò di mantenere quel briciolo di controllo che gli restava.

«Vuoi fare qualcosa o solo guardarmi?» chiese Uros con voce rotta, continuando a toccarsi, mantenendo un ritmo estremamente lento e ipnotico. «Va bene se vuoi guardare, eh.»

Simone si morse l’interno della guancia, per poi salirgli di nuovo a cavalcioni e obbligarlo a fermarsi, afferrandogli il polso.

«Mi costringi a legarti, allora.» sospirò Simone, l’eccitazione che gli faceva scoppiare il cuore.

Uros si voltò di lato, soffocando una risata. «Con quella tua sciarpetta del cazzo?»

Anzani si staccò da lui per afferrarla e ritrovò il compagno già pronto, con le braccia rilassate verso la spalliera del letto.

«Non vedi l’ora eh?» sorrise Simone, passandogli la stoffa attorno ai polsi, considerando quanto potesse effettivamente stringere.

Uros ricambiò lo sguardo, alzando un sopracciglio impertinente. «Di farmi scopare? Lo dico sempre che non lo facciamo abbastanza spesso così.»

Simone arrossì, mordendosi il labbro, mentre finiva il nodo e passava le mani sulle braccia di Uros.

Riprese a baciarlo profondamente, ma senza soffermarsi più di tanto sulla sua bocca, preferendo scendere in fretta lungo il petto, graffiandogli appena la pelle. Arrivò col viso all’altezza del suo inguine e alzò la testa incontrando gli occhi di Uros, neri di passione. Mosse il bacino verso di lui, ma Simone lo bloccò con le mani sui fianchi. Si umettò le labbra, osservando l’eccitazione del serbo, per poi afferrare la base con una mano e far scomparire il resto nella sua bocca, provocando un gemito soddisfatto nell’altro.

Si impose un ritmo lento e sconnesso, in cui riprendeva fiato e lo sfiorava un paio di volte col pugno chiuso, per poi ricominciava a succhiare la punta e a lasciarselo scivolare completamente in bocca. Sentiva quanto Uros fosse al limite, dai piccoli tremori delle cosce, all’addome teso, fino al viso congestionato e Simone non poteva che sentirsi soddisfatto dalle reazioni e i gemiti sconclusionati che strappava al compagno.

Si staccò con un certo sforzo, pulendosi la bocca col dorso della mano, il respiro spezzato che ci metteva un po’ a normalizzarsi, e si allungò ad afferrare il lubrificante, gettato tra le coperte poco prima. Non faticava ad ammettere che lo sguardo di Uros era la cosa che più lo eccitava. I suoi occhi parlavano, quando seguivano in silenzio i suoi movimenti e Simone sentiva sempre quel misto tra imbarazzo e passione che lo avvolgeva, spingendolo a sciogliersi e a lasciarsi andare.

«Dai sbrigati» sospirò Uros, col fiato corto, la testa di nuovo abbandonata sul cuscino, in attesa di essere toccato ancora.

Simone si chinò, portando le labbra sulla sua coscia, mentre lo schiacciatore alzava appena il bacino, andando incontro al dito che si stava facendo strada dentro di lui.

«Ci vorrà un po’» gli rispose Simone, costatando quanto l’altro fosse effettivamente stretto, e Uros si lamentò gemendo, gli occhi chiusi e un’espressione concentrata sul viso.

Anzani continuò la preparazione ascoltando i sospiri di Uros, mentre si ritirava appena e rientrava col secondo dito, spingendo appena più in profondità, fino a sfiorare la prostata, facendolo quasi gridare per la sorpresa.

«Cazzo Simone» ansimò Uros, agitando i polsi legati come cercando di liberarsi, di toccarlo, di fare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse stare sdraiato lì alla mercé del fidanzato «Sono pronto, sbrigati»

Simone si leccò le labbra, non resistendo a toccarsi per un attimo, chiudendo gli occhi, stringendo il pugno e respirando velocemente, per poi tornare a dedicarsi completamente al compagno.

Riprese a toccare l’erezione di Uros, mentre continuava a spingere le dita dentro di lui, sempre più agilmente, finchè non riuscì ad inserire un altro dito e in quel momento lo vide spezzarsi.

Con occhi sgranati lo fissò inarcare la schiena ed emettere un verso roco, per poi venire nella sua mano che ancora lo stringeva, sporcando lo stomaco. Simone lasciò andare una risatina, all’espressione completamente persa di Uros, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta a riprendere fiato.

«È tutta colpa tua.» esalò dopo qualche minuto, mentre Simone scuoteva la testa, slegandogli i polsi.

«Certo, è colpa mia se sei venuto come un ragazzino...» ribatté il centrale, mentre Uros muoveva appena le braccia indolenzite. «Adesso come la risolviamo?»

La sua erezione era quasi dolorosa, ma voleva aspettare di capire cosa ne pensasse Uros, prima di fare qualcosa. Si limitò a baciargli pigramente il collo.

«Puoi ancora scoparmi, io non mi oppongo di certo.»

Simone alzò la testa, sorpreso, mentre Uros lo costringeva a spostarsi, voltandosi sotto di lui.

«Ma sei sicuro?» chiese Anzani dubbioso, accarezzando piano la schiena del compagno, fino a soffermarsi su una natica.

Uros voltò appena la testa, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio. «Avanti, Simo, ti ho detto di sì.»

Il centrale prese un lungo respiro, mentre apriva di nuovo il lubrificante e lo spargeva attentamente sulla sua eccitazione, prima di spostarsi verso l’apertura dell’altro.

Spinse appena e lo sentì irrigidirsi. Si fermò spostando le mani ad accarezzargli i fianchi, mentre riprendeva piano e avanzava dentro di lui. Deglutì, alla sensazione di calore che lo avvolse e strinse il braccio teso di Uros, posando la fronte contro la schiena sudata dello schiacciatore, prendendo fiato.

«Stai bene?» ansimò Simone, facendosi appena indietro e spingendosi di nuovo in quel calore, quando l’altro fece di sì con la testa emettendo solo un debole rantolo.

Non ci mise molto a venire, dovette ammettere a se stesso, le spinte si erano fatte subito frenetiche e confuse, così come le parole che gli uscivano dalla bocca, incomprensibili, con le labbra che premevano sulla spalla contratta di Uros e i gemiti che si confondevano in un groviglio di suoni, di carne che incontrava altra carne, di una morsa che si chiudeva e non lo lasciava più andare.

L’aveva sentito arrivare e si era abbandonato al piacere, ansimando nell’orecchio di Uros, i fianchi che scattavano ormai senza un ritmo finchè non si tesero e rallentarono, quando venne dentro di lui.

Simone ci mise un po’ prima di riuscire a riaprire gli occhi. Poche volte gli era capitato di ritrovarsi così, con la mente vuota e nelle orecchie solo il suono del proprio cuore che non voleva saperne di rallentare. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, non del tutto conscio dell’intensità dell’esperienza appena vissuta.

«Simo...»

Riprese coscienza di sé, quando sentì Uros lamentarsi appena sotto di lui. «Sì, scusa»

Uscì piano dal corpo dell’altro, rabbrividendo per il calore improvvisamente abbandonato. Lo osservò mentre si voltava lentamente, il viso stravolto.

«Ho bisogno di-» ansimò Uros, interrompendosi per passarsi una mano sul viso, come se si vergognasse.

Simone scese con gli occhi sull’erezione del serbo e sorrise maliziosamente. Gli prese la mano, tirandolo su a sedere. Le guance rosse, gli occhi lucidi, il sudore che gli imperlava la pelle, era tutto suo. Uros era suo.

Gli prese il viso tra le mani, baciandolo. Poi gli sorrise.

«Andiamo a fare la doccia, a te ci penso io.»

 

 

Simone era concentrato davanti allo specchio del bagno ad asciugarsi i capelli col phon, che non si accorse delle foto che Uros gli stava scattando poco più in là. Lo scorse sghignazzare con qualche secondo di ritardo, appoggiato al piano del lavandino, un paio di bermuda rossi e una maglietta grigia addosso.

Spense l’asciugacapelli, quando sentì le braccia del fidanzato cingergli il busto da dietro e sorrise. Stava davvero facendo l’abitudine a quelle semplici dimostrazioni d’affetto di Uros, ai sorrisi complici, alle carezze senza secondi fini. Si chiese se fossero davvero arrivati all’equilibrio che tanto aveva desiderato.

«Sembri un pulcino spelacchiato» rise Uros contro la sua spalla, mentre gli metteva in mano il cellulare con gli scatti che aveva appena fatto.

Simone fece una smorfia, spostando con una mano i capelli che gli erano finiti in fronte e poi puntò la fotocamera verso lo specchio.

«Adesso va meglio.» esclamò quando sentì la bocca di Uros sulla sua guancia e scattò senza guardare, godendosi il contatto per poi voltare il viso e arrivare alle labbra dell’altro.

Smise di scattare, quando il bacio si fece troppo profondo e le mani di Uros stavano scendendo pericolosamente verso il basso.

Si staccò da lui, col viso accaldato, e passò in rassegna le foto appena fatte, sorridendo alla dolcezza che trapelava dalla prima.

«Guarda com’è carina questa.» gli disse mostrandogliela.

Uros sorrise a sua volta e velocemente la condivise su Instagram, aggiungendo un cuore rosso alla descrizione sotto la foto.

«Come sei romantico...» lo prese in giro Simone, saltando al pizzico che ricevette dall’altro sul fianco e si avviò in camera, afferrando una maglia di Uros e indossandola. «Ho fame...che dici, ci mangiano qualcosa qui o usciamo?»

Le labbra di Uros si piegarono in un sorriso minaccioso. «Posso farti delle crêpes salate.»

Simone scrollò le spalle, seguendolo, mentre pensava che le crèpe erano uno dei tre piatti che Uros sapeva effettivamente cucinare senza fare troppi danni.

Si sedette al tavolo, osservandolo tirare fuori una padella e delle ciotole, rompere le uova e preparare l’impasto, mentre lui si godeva la tranquillità di quell’aria domestica a cui effettivamente non era abituato.

Fu quando arrivò il momento di girare la prima crêpe, che Simone vide il ghigno di Uros e ricominciò a preoccuparsi, intanto che lo vedeva staccare i bordi con una paletta e poi prendere la padella, spostandosi davanti a lui.

«Ma che vuoi fare?»

Sapeva che era una domanda retorica e sapeva anche di non voler davvero sentire la risposta dal compagno, che si limitava a ridacchiare.

«Dai, dai, fai una diretta, sono bravissimo vedrai!» sghignazzò, saltellando, mentre Simone scuoteva la testa, pensando che se Uros avesse voluto mettersi in ridicolo davanti al mondo, chi era lui per impedirglielo.

Entrò su Instagram e avviò la diretta.

«Okay è partita, stanno salutando» esclamò Simone sorridendo ai cuori che arrivavano «Sarete testimoni delle grandi doti da cuoco di Uros Kovacevic.»

Il serbo continuava a ridere convulsamente, finchè con un colpo di polso fece voltare la crêpe in aria, senza però riuscire a riprenderla.

Simone inquadrò la crêpe finita distesa sul pavimento, con le risate in sottofondo dell’altro.

«Secondo me sei ancora ubriaco da ieri.» esclamò, andando a raccogliere il casino che Uros aveva combinato e gettandolo nella spazzatura. «Tieni, prendi il telefono, ti faccio vedere io come si fa.»

Senza pensare che Uros lo stava filmando, preparò una nuova crêpe e poi gli si mise davanti, facendo oscillare appena la padella.

«Guarda e impara.» esclamò con sicurezza «Uno, due, tre...oplà!»

In un attimo aveva girato la crêpe facendola tornare perfettamente sulla padella, mentre Uros continuava a ridere sguaiatamente.

La rimise sul fornello, riprendendosi il telefono e staccando il video.

«Devo decisamente darti lezioni di cucina.» convenne il centrale, prendendosi con un sorriso il bacio che Uros gli aveva velocemente lasciato sulle labbra, prima di aprire il frigo, cercando qualsiasi cosa potessero usare per farcire le crêpes.

Una decina di minuti dopo, mentre stavano mangiando, Simone sentì la serratura scattare e la voce della madre di Uros annunciarsi con un saluto. Entrò in cucina con un largo sorriso, posando una busta della spesa sul tavolo, passando una mano sui capelli del figlio e lasciandogli un bacio sulla testa.

Uros continuò a mangiare e a rispondere alle domande dalla madre con la bocca piena, mentre Simone sorrideva alla scena.

Era strano non poter partecipare alla conversazione, ma era altrettanto bello essere con Uros nel suo paese, circondato dai suoi affetti. Vederlo sorridere con tutto il viso valeva la difficoltà della comunicazione.

Simone alzò lo sguardo, cogliendo gli occhi della donna su di lui come se aspettasse una risposta.

«Ha chiesto se ti trovi bene» gli spiegò Uros un attimo dopo.

«Ah sì, benissimo signora.» esclamò col suo miglior sorriso, mentre la donna annuiva alla traduzione di Uros e si allungava ad accarezzare il viso di Simone.

Poi si voltò di nuovo verso il figlio, dicendo qualcos’altro, ma sempre indicando Simone.

Il centrale aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre la guardava uscire dalla stanza e lasciarli da soli.

«Che ha detto?» domandò al compagno, cercando di ripetersi in testa la frase pronunciata dalla donna.

«Ma niente, niente...» minimizzò Uros, passandosi una mano sul viso, stringendo le labbra per nascondere un sorriso imbarazzato.

«Eddai, perchè sei arrossito?» continuò a pungolarlo Simone, insistendo «Che vuol dire _venčani par_? Ha detto così, giusto?»

Uros si alzò dalla sedia, quasi fuggendo dall’assalto del fidanzato.

«Lascia stare!» gli urlò dalla camera.

Simone scosse la testa, prendendo il telefono e cominciando a digitare le parole sulla barra di ricerca.

Meno male esisteva Google Traduttore.


End file.
